Princess-wanna-be...in the Exam Era
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: Sequel to the "Princess-wanna-be's Diaries". Now, "her" relationship with her Prince Charming had changed (to a better one). But the problem is...the Big Time was approaching...Lame summary, please just r/r! X-over and OOC alert! F/F, U/A, H/L, C/P.
1. General Author's Notes

_"You have to survive! Sure, bad things happen, but the day will come when you look back and laugh!" Nuriko-sama, Fushigi Yuugi Episode. 29_

**_Author's Notes_**

Sessha had come back de gozaru...I've read those review that encouraged sessha a lot, even today was very dull and being scold by the Chinese teacher (who resemble the Sorai-sensei, if you've read the _Princess-wanna-be's Diaries_, you'll know who is the person) twice. Anyway, here's the sequel you want! This series contained characters from _Magic Knight Rayearth_,_ Card Captor Sakura_, _Fushigi Yuugi_,_ Ranma 1/2_, _Inu Yasha_ and _Rurouni Kenshin_. It also contain self-insertion due to the lacking of suitable substitute of Anime character. Anyway, the above series belong to CLAMP, Watase Yuu, Rumiko Takahashi and Watsuki Nobuhiro, also the other subsidies. Sessha own nothing de gozaru. 

This fic was dedicated to all the reviewers of the _Princess-wanna-be's Diaries_, who supported me from the beginning to the end of it. Also to Kathy-baka and Hester, who hated the Chinese teacher as much as I do; Iris--who probably a distant relative of Fuu--because she is also a Fuu fans; Clara, who helped me greatly in the last "season" by lending me her name and time table...

Just a reminder, this fic happened about 2 years after the whole series. The background was a mixture of the Manga and the Anime version. Here are a few facts:

-) Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are Grade 10/Form 4 students. And they're in the same school

-) They can travel between the Earth and Cephiro freely.

-) Mokona was the creator (but it will make random appearance)

-) Nova and Debonair existed.

-) Presea didn't die...

-) ...But Eagle died! (Sorry for Eagle fans, I like H/L so I don't want any interruption)

-) Ferio had given an orb/magic item to Fuu.

THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED **_EVERYDAY_**. So remember to REVIEW!! The more review I get, the more chapters you honor readers can read!!

So now, let's start our story!


	2. 06/05/2002, Monday

**_06/05/2002, Monday, History lesson_**

Okay, fantasy time is over. I went to go back to the reality of exam.

This morning, Umi-san had returned to her own personality...Until I remind her about our Math test. Umi-san went quiet for a minute, then she screamed so loudly that I think we can hear her clear on the roof. Kuyami-san made it worse by telling her about our Geog tests in tomorrow and Friday lunch time...

The first two lessons, which were English class, passed without much accident. It was the only class that was not being affected by the heavy stress of exam. Namimura-sensei did a little advertisement about a radio show. She wanted to choose some students in our grade to host a 5-minute show. We can choose our topic of it and form a group of 5 (can group with someone of the other classes).

However, the atmosphere changed completely in the Geog. class. And everyone was almost exhausted. In recess, Hikaru-san came skipping into our classroom, asking about the radio show. She had already asked Kaoru-san and Misao-san. She asked us as well so we can fulfill the requirement of a group of 5. We decided it may be a good experience.

Konishi-sensei finally finished the topic on China reforms. Now we're listening to the feudalism during the Tokugawa Shogunate. We only had approximately 4 weeks for the whole topic. I doubt if she can finish in time. And I saw Kuyami-san was confused because of the difficult Japanese term. Ukyo-san and Umi-san were writing something (then when I received them, I almost fainted). Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san were planning for Karaoke this Saturday and asked me to join them as well. I declined because I promised to meet Yui-san and her friend in the library.

Actually, all these things were the proves that almost no one was listening, mostly because we've learned this in Junior High. Even my mind was drifting off as well.

* * *

_**06/05/2002, Monday, Evening**_

I've just found out that the scary quiz was for Ukyo-san's Webzine...Now I've regretted a bit that I've answer it. They said it was just an experiment. I don't I should believe it or not. Knowing Umi-san, she can be very mischievous sometimes.

I've just finished reading the _Princess Diaries_ an hour ago. It was...funny. I didn't have those problems that Mia faced in the book. Surely, I know the feeling of falling in love with a person and afraid that he's not feeling the same. Usually I'm not the type who like romance fiction, but this one is really good. 

Now my thought drifted back to him again...Now I really sounded like a hopeless lovesick girl.

Anyway, I decide to check the E-mail. It's been a while that I've logged in to my account. Beside some ads and some forward stuff from Umi-san and Misao-san, most of the where from Cephiro, especially from Aska-san, who didn't have much time to pay visits but interested in what's going on around the castle. Also Ferio had sent quite a lot of them. He claimed that he had to practice his typing as much as he can on Presea's order. Well, his typing skill _did_ improved a little bit, but there still quite a number of careless mistakes. 

Okay, I have to revise for the test. Because I don't think I'll have the heart to read it after I read all those E-mails.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Sessha had changed the format of uploading the entries de gozaru. From now on, all the entries in one day will be grouped into one chapter. Unless it was something like Umi's stupid quizzes or E-mail surveys. Because this "Era" will last for almost two months until the exam ended (sessha hate them X). 

Anyway, this fic will be updated _everyday_. More specific, at about 9:00pm to 10:00pm every night, HK time. Please review de gozaru!

JK, 06/05/2002, almost crazy after the Chinese lesson.


	3. Umi-san's (scary) Quiz

**The Quiz that Umi-san and Ukyo-san were working on in the History lesson...** (I had to say, it's scary)

1. Choose the following group of words that most closely describes you: (b)  
a) grounded, sensual, stubborn, practical   
b) intellectual, a good communicator, witty, always thinking   
c) emotional, artistic, moody, a dreamer   
d) impatient, energetic, brave, spontaneous 

2. Which of the following statements best describes your attitude toward work? (c)  
a) At work I tend to take on the role of confidante; people come to me with their coworker gripes, their complaints about the boss --   
and their extra work. I actually get a lot dumped off onto me!   
b) I like to be the head of the team, whatever the project might be. It doesn't matter if I don't have the expertise -- I just pretend I do!   
Hey, that's what "delegation of responsibilities" means, right?   
c) Sometimes it's hard to get myself going on a new project, but once I do, I'm quite an efficient worker. My boss loves me for my   
attention to detail and my dedication to my work.   
d) Work is okay as long as it's fun, inspiring, varied -- and as long as I have plenty of cute coworkers to flirt with and make the day   
pass faster! 

3. When a friend invites you to play hooky from work so you can go enjoy a luxurious day at the spa, how do you respond? (a)  
a) "Sure, sounds great -- and maybe after we hit the spa we can top off the day with an art house movie."   
b) "Well, okay -- but maybe instead of spending all that money at the spa, we could go out to the natural hot springs! It's only an   
hour's hike into the woods, and once you get there, it's so worth it ?"   
c) "Oooh, heck yeah -- count me in! It's your treat, right?"   
d) "Oh, I don't know what to do -- I could really, really use a massage and a facial, but I can't just call in sick when I'm perfectly   
healthy ? can I?" 

4. When you decide to ignore your errands on a Saturday and do whatever you want, how do you spend your day? (d)  
a) At the amusement park, eating hot dogs and riding the roller coaster until I'm sick!   
b) Shopping at the newest, hippest boutiques -- hey, if I can't spend any money, I can at least window-shop and try on all the cute   
dresses, shoes and handbags.   
c) At a poetry slam at the hip coffee shop downtown -- I love heckling the performers, checking out the artsy decor and chatting up   
all the coffee shop hotties.   
d) At home, curled up in bed with a novel, some hot chocolate and my cat curled up on my toes.   
  
5. What kind of gift do you most love to receive? (b)  
a) Something sentimental -- especially something homemade, not store-bought -- gets me every time, no matter how small it may be.   
b) Something fun that I can use, like a new soccer ball or some hot new CDs.   
c) Something classy and expensive, like a piece of jewelry or a beautiful silk scarf; I love a gift that I know I'll keep forever.   
d) Something unique, something different and unusual, something I've never seen or even thought of before!   
  
6. How do you feel about arguments with people who are close to you? (d)  
a) I like arguments -- I consider them to be the perfect forum in which to showcase my steel-trap mind! I prefer them to verge more   
toward debate, though, and away from an actual fight.   
b) I hate arguments; I don't like there to be any discord between me and my loved ones.   
c) Well, I'm pretty used to them by now -- they happen pretty often.   
d) I don't like them but I always want to represent my view of things, and sometimes that leads to arguments. 

7. What were your parents like when you were growing up? (b)  
a) Generally easy-going and fun, but there was some fighting -- although, in the end, they knew there was no point in being uptight   
about things, because I did whatever I wanted regardless!   
b) Stern disciplinarians, but very loving.   
c) Intellectuals; kind of emotionally aloof but always interesting.   
d) Very loving, very kind and connected -- sometimes too emotionally connected, in fact!   
  
8. How do you feel about pets? (b)  
a) I love all pets; I really feel like I communicate with them on a deep level and I truly believe that all animals have souls and feelings,   
not just humans.   
b) I like them fine, but I don't think I'd be a very good parent to one -- I'm hardly ever home and I tend to forget things like feeding times   
and walks!   
c) I like dogs; they have so much personality and provide such steady, quality companionship.   
d) I like interesting, beautiful pets that don't require much intense interaction and care -- exotic birds and fish and rare reptiles are just my   
speed.   
  
9. What about yourself would you most like to work on or change? (d)  
a) I tend to be a little bit flaky or flighty; I wish I could develop better focus.   
b) I'm such a dreamer -- I wish I could be a little more grounded in the here-and-now!   
c) Sometimes I'm a little too reckless; I wish I could learn to slow down and be patient.   
d) At times I can be kind of stubborn or narrow-minded; I need to learn how to cope better with change and chaos. 

10. What do you feel are your best traits that you have to offer a friend or a lover? (c)  
a) I'm a good listener and I really care about other people and their feelings.   
b) I'm a lot of fun and always up for a good time.   
c) I'm very sensible and practical, so I give good advice and provide a good example.   
d) I'm a quick thinker and I'm especially attuned to art and literature. 

**Their calculation...**

You approach life in an Earthy way -- you're grounded, sensual, practical and reliable. Perhaps you have some Earth Signs in your birth chart. If your Mr. Perfect is an Earth Sign -- a Taurus, a Virgo or a Capricorn -- he's probably attracted to you for your dependability and loyalty, not to mention your utter sensuality. The Water Signs -- Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces -- also make great matches for Earth Signs; if your man is a Water Sign,  he's a bit of an emotional dreamer who appreciates you for the way you provide him with a firm, steady base. If he's a Fire or an Air Sign, yours might be  a case of "opposites attract"! If he's an Aries, a Leo or a Sagittarius, he might find your relaxed, sensual nature a bit too, well, relaxed; if he's a Gemini, a Libra or an Aquarius, he might be interested in something other than your witty repartee.

(I think Ferio matched the underline part...then, he's a Water Sign, Fire Sign or Air Sign?)


	4. 07/05/2002, Tuesday

**_07/05/2002, Tuesday, History class_**

Our class was officially split into 3 groups because of a quite biased attitude of Sorai-sensei.

This morning, Sorai-sensei reminded Kagome-san about a forum which will be held on this Thursday, and asked her to hand in the list of the class representatives. And everyone noticed he started to frown deeply. Then he asked, "Higurashi, how come you added Kan Shourin in the list?" 

Kan Shourin is actually Kuyami-san's real name (she's a Chinese-American). "Kuyami" was her pen name for her _doujinshi_ and fan video. We saw her shocked look as Sorai-sensei continued.

"I remember that I've chosen Higurashi and Honjo to be our representatives because they've got the highest mark in our last composition, which was based on local affairs, like the topic of this forum. And she's not even the third or forth highest, _what makes her think that she had the quality to join?_"

Actually, no one can blame Kuyami-san for her almost-failed Japanese result. Since she only came to Japan for about 3 months, and she didn't have the time to learn them before she came. (This resulted in her bad grammar when she's talking) And one of her aim in joining the forum is to get more chance of practicing it.

After Sorai-sensei left, most of the classmates were enraged. Because this activity was supposed to _find 2 or 3 volunteers in a class_, not chosen by the class/Jap. teacher. While the others who like Sorai-sensei (or those who were jealous of Kuyami-san because of her splendid tests result) told the "haters" just forget the whole thing.

So, by the end we have to go separate ways for the lesson, there's three different groups about the attitude towards this event: Support Sorai-sensei, Anti-Sorai-sensei and neutral. Umi-san and Sango-san chose to be anti, but Kagome-san, Miroku-san, Kuyami-san and I remain neutral.

To a certain extend, we are at a war.

* * *

_**07/05/2002, Tuesday, Computer class**_

We're really worried about Kuyami-san now. She has not been herself since this morning. First, she was emotionless when she found out she got a full mark in the Math test (which she had been studied for 3 days for it, even it was against her rule-breaking and no-revision principles), and she didn't laugh at Miroku-san's and Umi-san's jokes, also for once, she answered the question in Geog. lesson wrongly (which was almost impossible because she was always one of the highest in all those Geog. tests). And above all, she didn't even bother to go online during computer lesson. We tried to think of many ways to cheer her up. Like Umi-san who suggested to hit the theatre after school to watch the 21st time of _My Wife is a Gangster_, Sango-san who suggested to go to the mall for all those Anime merchandise that she always loved. 

She was still quite depressed. But she laughed a bit when Chisaka-sensei said my name wrongly again. Even though I'm glad that Kuyami-san had cheered up a little, I still hope that Chisaka-sensei would not call me _Houogi_ again.

* * *

_**07/05/2002, Tuesday, After dinner**_

Mother can be really messy sometimes.

Like today when I came back from school after my archery practice, I wanted to have some cold water. But I can't find a single drop of water in pitcher/tea pot/kettle/any kind of bottle in the kitchen. And some un-washed dishes from the morning left on the sink, some lettuce on the counter...

So I have to boil some water (in case Kuu-san came back and complain for the lack of drinks), washed the dishes before they attract insects, and wrapped the lettuce and put it back in the refrigerator. I don't feel like doing homework now. But there's still one more Geog. test coming in this Friday. So I decided to go to the chat room.

Finally, Ferio was online, but he was the only one that was online.

**DaShiNgSlaYeR:** Hi Fuu-chan!  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** Hello, Ferio. I see that your typing has finally good enough to go online again.  
**DaShiNgSlaYeR:** Yeah, Clef was away at the moment.   
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** You don't need to do your Princely duties?  
**DaShiNgSlaYeR:** No, thanks Pillar.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** ^^ You should be glad that Umi-san was not here. Anyway, did you started to watch _Slayers_? (Your sn was giving me ideas)

I waited for about 5 minutes, suddenly...

**DaShiNgSlaYeR was disconnected.**

I guess Master Clef has come back. So I may have to go back to my Geog. textbook as well.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

_The first entry was dedicated to all those (insert a certain teacher's name) haters, who were being scold innocently this morning, also to show our discontent towards those who supported him. Here, I clearly state for my fellow scapegoats, who suffered in the class because of his prejudice towards us that caused by our Chinese results: **We had enough!**_

And another note, sessha was not the victim in the real case. But the rest was _absolutely true_. I really pitied the victim. Because Mokona-knows-who was too really harsh.

Okay, enough with complaints. Actually, sessha was quite surprised with the number of reviews...Sessha didn't imagine that my honored readers really liked my story...Sessha will try my best to continue de gozaru (and put less complain into the story)!

Also, for Fushigi Yuugi fans, today was one of the most underrated Suzaku Seishi: Mitsukake's birthday! 

Here comes the oh-so-famous **Thank you list**

**FuuMegami-sama**--Yeah, many of my classmates had exploded already. Not only exam and tests...but with projects as well! Glad to see that you wanted the story to continue de gozaru ^^x

**Nyanko-dono**--No, sessha didn't like magazines de gozaru. It was just some idea of my (crazy) classmates were having. Oh yeah, Fuu-chan is lovesick...but her prince was even sicker! Thanks for the review de gozaru.

**Nezumi-dono**--Yes, this is. Sessha think that sessha had stated it in the first _Diaries_. Actually, I've finished the three of them already (Sessha like the second one the best de gozaru). Sessha would like to add some twist too...and the first one will be on......a certain _female_ Rayearth character! Thanks for reviewing de gozaru.

**Sushigirl07-sama**--Your final only lasted for 3 days de gozaru ka? NOT FAIR!! Sessha's lasted for 2 weeks and 3 days! Sessha hate finals! Especially Chinese!! Oh well, sessha know that one of my classmate will drag me off to ice skating again...hehe...And I'll continue as long as I can get near to a computer, no need to shout de gozaru.

Remember to review! And WAFF RULES! --Sessha's new quote, hehe

JK, 07/05/2002, Half dead in front of the computer


	5. 08/05/2002, Wednesday

**_08/05/2002, Wednesday, Computer lesson_**

The class division still continue. But Kuyami-san seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. She even told us she wanted to start a club which featured Anime and doujinshi. Because she thought there are still many understandings from the people. Now she needed to find the committee members. So far, only Umi-san volunteered. But she is sure that she can find enough people from the other classes.

We supposed to have a test in Computer. It's funny because no one remember that. Then what happened? The usual cheating trend of course. Copy from the book, ask the others, type the program into the computer and copy the output...Before, Chisaka-sensei had the tendency to leave the classroom during tests. But this time, he made a bigger mistake: he _fell asleep_. 

After we finished the test, I checked my mail. Some more mails from Ferio, forward stuff from Umi-san and Caldina-san, Zazu-san's mail asking for details of our battle with Debonair (he wanted to write another game). Beside these, there's an anonymous mail. I could said nothing, except the mail was made up with only curses.

That means, there's someone in somewhere held a grudge against me.

Kuyami-san (who sits next to me) saw my expression changed because I'm not comfortable with the colorful language. And I told her about the swearing mail.

"Well," she said (grammar corrected version), "I've got a lot of those mails, especially the time when I first enroll. Ignore them unless the sender had done something more than hate mails, letters or phone calls. And _NEVER_ tell a single soul about it. Because you don't know who sent it."

I think she really had a point there. I hope no more mail of this kind will be sent to my account.

* * *

**_08/05/2002, Wednesday, At night_**

The extra classes in lunch time and after school were canceled. Everyone cheered about this of course. It will be too exhausting if we had to sit in the classroom from 1:00pm to 4:30 pm without rest. Umi-san dragged me to the student activity center to practice the "advertisement" that we had to do as our English project. Kagome-san had come up with a good idea with the script (with a lot of action in it). Kuyami-san was really good at acting as _CHA Eun-jin_ (the "wife") because she knows martial arts. Miroku-san will be _KANG Soo-il _(the "husband"). He's not bad too. But Kuyami-san almost knocked him out by a uppercut...

I've checked the mail again. There's another hate mail from the same sender. It was just like the mail before (full of cursing). According to Kuyami-san's advice, I should ignore the mail (and don't delete it incase you find a suspect, you'll need the prove). But who would do such thing? Maybe I could do a little investigation...

* * *

**Author's note**

Today's rather short de gozaru...Because sessha planned to write some other fic. 

_Kathy-baka: What about your e-mail survey?_

Shut up! Anyway, sessha really want to write a certain kind of FY fic (Not lemon you hentai). Since sessha have found my friend in school who also like FY, the only bad thing was that she like (creep) Nakago (throw up). He he...okay, sessha had done with the rambling. Again the **Thank you list **again

**Infalna-dono**: Sessha have been waiting for your reviews de gozaru! How come everybody had vocation before sessha...T_T (living in HK is hard, especially being a high school student...) Thank you. I will (try to) do my best! Again, sessha is still flunking in Chinese...

**FuuMegami-sama**: Yeah, my computer teacher (hereafter known as the Stupid Idiot) never say my name correctly. And sessha ignored whenever he said it wrong, even when he was distributing the test papers! Working boyfriend is hard to be with...it's more difficult when he was supposed to live in another world! 

**Nezumi-dono**: Sessha's school had a lot of copies (at least 7 or 8 per volume) so sessha can read them all more easily. And almost my whole class hate the class teacher now, except those whom the class teacher like. I will continue of course. But it's hard to keep up because all those crap...Sessha mean exam and tests and homework and projects...

**Nyanko-dono:** No, not everyone de gozaru. Sessha didn't like them. They were too boring. Actually, sessha never heard about those magazines you mentioned in your last review...And sessha only love Manga de gozaru. 

**Sushigirl07-sama:** What do you mean "Silly Sessha your funny" de gozaru ka? Yeah, two weeks...And Mandarin the first!! Suzaku! Seiryuu! HELP SESSHA DE GOZARUUUUU! I'll write more de gozaru, even I can stay alive with all the crap...Sessha means the school work de gozaru.

Please keep on reviewing! Even though this chapter was quite lame...(AND WAFF RULES! He, must mention every time)

JK, 08/05/2002, at home and TRIED to study (but fail of course)


	6. 09/05/2002, Thursday

**_09/05/2002, Thursday, Japanese class_**

It was raining from this morning. Almost everyone come back to school with water dripping all over the classroom. Our moods were further worsen because of a remainder from Sorai-sensei that we would have an extra lesson during lunchtime today.

Kuyami-san was still organizing her Anime Club. She hoped that she could start to have members in the next term after the summer. Meanwhile, she had to finish her _doujinshi_--_Mangazine_. In each issue, there will be some articles about other _doujinshi_, cosplay events, Manga or Anime. One of the most famous was that she would write some essays about facts or mysteries in Anime. We always said that if only she could use the time in writing Anime essay for her History essay.

That's in the History lesson. During the English class, Namimura-sensei had played one of the tapes from our radio play project. This time it was the one from Tomoyo-san's group. She said that she would choose a tape for us to listen every lesson. I saw Umi-san's, Sango-san's and Kagome-san's faces turned blue.

There is a flower selling activity in the school today. Even though the rain had not yet stopped, it attracted many students and teachers to window shop. Nozaki-sensei, the Japanese history teacher, even bought a small cactus. Kaede-san, who was the president of our class committee, bought one in the name of our class and gave it to Sorai-sensei. Although someone said that they would rather buy one for Maseki-sensei. 

Sorai-sensei's reaction was quite predictable. He said that he appreciated it. But many of us thought that he had hinted he really wanted gifts sometime ago.

* * *

_**09/05/2002, Thursday, Math**_

Umi-san had found out about the hate mails now. It happened during the lunch time. Before our extra lesson, I opened the locker for the Math textbook. Then an envelope fell out. Since Umi-san's locker was right next to mine, so she saw the content of the letter as well. Then she analyzed the whole situation and concluded that it must be someone from our school, but not necessarily from our class.

"You know, he or she can find your locker easily from the name list which everyone can get in the Student Union office."

That's true. Our locker allocation was done according to our class number. Now, the area of suspect has become smaller

During the extra Jap. lesson, Umi-san and Sango-san were so bored that they were passing notes and gossiping. Somehow, they made me to keep that note. Even it's rude, I pasted the paper into this diary...

H.C.F. = 2abc  
L.C.M. = 36a³b³c²

12ab²c, 4a²b³c, ?

Third expression = 2¹ x 3² x a³ x b¹ x c²  
= 18a³bc²

Oops, wrong book. Where has my Math notebook gone?

* * *

**Umi-san's and Sango-san's note during lunchtime** (Underlined: Umi-san, _Italic__: _Sango-san)

Man, this is boring.

_It's not like he'll be funny anyway._

You're right. Now he's talking about those useless cultural background info. again! Did he know that he's wasting our precious lunchtime?

_Well, if Jap. Lit. is a compulsory subject, I'm sure that you're dead long before now. But again, can't he stop all those rubbish rambling?_

Now it's like Geog + Bio + Jap. Lit. + Jap. History...*censored*!

_I'm surprised that I'm still awake. Great, 5 more min to go._

Have he got enough? Later he'll complain we didn't have time to finish the syllabus again...

_Actually, he's quite nice. Except that he's a bit boring, a bit annoying, too much tests and homework, a bit hab-dabs, too much nonsense, too emotional, prejudice, difficult to get a long...only!_

Only??? You're JUST so GREAT, Sango.

_I've thought that maybe Nozaki was some distant relative or long lost sibling to him..._

Maybe...Thank God! The bell rings! I prefer Math more than Jap., ya'know.

* * *

_**09/05/2002, Thursday, 9:00pm**_

We almost finished the exam syllabus for Economics. What does that mean? Well, there will be fewer extra class of course. I mean, now almost everyday we have to attend extra or tutorial classes (which Umi-san prefer to call them _torturial_ class) after school or lunch time.

Anyway, on our way home, Umi-san found a new material for teasing me.

It happened when we left the school and passed the school's car park. Kazeyo-sensei waved at us from her car. And her car was---**Honda Civic Ferio**. For some reason, I can't help but starring at it. Umi-san noticed and teased me like, "Naughty girl, you will go daydreaming even you only saw a car which bear the same name as your lover boy!" She said that in a so-serious tone.

But I guess I do miss him. In a way that I don't have time to contact him. My free time was fully occupied with extra classes and homework. And he had to...well, work. I remember Kaoru-san said that dating a college student was hard because they can't see each other very much. But this makes their time together more special.

That's right! What matter is that we really enjoy our time just being in each other's arms. It doesn't matter even it only last for a second. Because he's my special one, my beloved.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

Sessha is dead. Sessha can't stand 3 continuous Chinese lessons de gozaru. OH NO!! TOMORROW SESSHA HAVE MANDARIN TEST AGAIN!!

Sorry for the outburst. But sessha had to let out the stress somehow. And my classmates were not cooperating when sessha have to collect the Geog. homework because sessha was the subject leader in the class (it's a special system in our school). So...tomorrow...sessha on strike! WAHAHAHA! Sessha really hope to see what the mess they will make when no one a) collect the homework b) write down the Student On Duty (which would practically pissed our teachers off when no one clean the blackboard) c) get the newspaper (we got subscription scheme in our school, but if you don't get it in the morning, other people will steal it).

Okay, I hope no one from my class was reading this...And here comes the traditional **Thank you list**

**Sushigirl07-sama**: You won't understand my pain de gozaru...After all, you lived in US for all your life (sessha had read your profile)...Is silly really a good thing de gozaru ka?

**Infalna-dono**: _Iie, daijoubu de gozaru. Sessha wa osoi hihyou wo kamawanai de gozaru._ And no, sessha have to wait until July for long vocation, NOOOOOO! (Calm down a bit) About the hate mails...Because sessha's best friend was being 'attacked' by harsh comments from her classmates, so sessha decided to write this...

**Nezumi-dono**: Well, sessha had broken the school rules into pieces since Grade 7 de gozaru. So sessha didn't care about whether the teacher is strict or not de gozaru. ^^x

**Nyanko-dono**: Kathy-baka doesn't care about magazines too. But she's not completely obsessed with Manga like sessha...Is this really interesting de gozaru ka? ^^x Thanks a lot de gozaru.

By the way, the word "_sessha_" can roughly translated "_this unworthy one_". If you read _Rurouni Kenshin_ before, you probably know this word by heart, hehe. From what sessha saw in the reviews from the honored readers, it seemed like quite a number of people had misunderstood its meaning de gozaru...

PLEASE REVIEW! *Bow* Okay, sessha will shut up now de gozaru.

JK, 09/05/2002, Lazing around home


	7. 10/05/2002, Friday

**_10/05/2002, Friday, Math_**

I'm having a headache since the second I woke up. And the throbbing still continue till now--the 5th period of today. f course, the 3 continuous Jap. lessons didn't make it better. And Shizuno-sensei asked us why we were all wearing a half-dead look when she came in the Geog lesson. 

Hikaru-san had informed me before the lesson that we have to see Namimura-sensei in the recess. And she told us that our group was selected to be one of the two groups that can go to the radio station for the show! Now we have to think about the script and hand it to Namimura-sensei next Monday. Then we will have to practice on Wednesday and Thursday. Because the recording date will be next Saturday and Friday is a holiday. Misao-san volunteered to write the script and she will IM us to let us review the script tomorrow night.

Okay, we have Geog test this lunch time again. Umi-san was complaining the whole time, even she was quite excited when she know about the radio show. But I have to go back to read my notes.

* * *

**_10/05/2002, Friday, 4:00pm_**

We have been doing algebraic problems in the whole Math class. Umi-san said that her head was swirling the whole time. Well, I don't think it's very hard. But my head was still aching. It had worsen after the Geog test. I hope it's not a cold from the rain yesterday.

I barely awake in Economics. Kazeyo-sensei noticed that and asked me whether I wanted to go home or not (although we have a "sick room", but no teacher will tell you to go there unless they want the student to get worse). I insisted to stay in class because it was only 30 minutes until the library lesson.

But finally I almost fainted in the library lesson and have to go home.

Now I'm lying in the bed of my own room, doing nothing and writing this journal. I've taken the temperature: 99.2¢X. Now wonder why I'm so sleepy and having a headache. Since I refused to get out of the bed, so I'll go to the doctor tomorrow.

The only thing that make me feel better was that I don't have any hate mails.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

_"How awful! He broke the wall!" "YOU broke it, didn't you?!" Nuriko-sama and Tamahome, Fushigi Yuugi episode I-have-forgotten_

Sessha just feel like to add a quote in this note de gozaru. Nuriko-sama was reeaaally cute when he was saying this!! Tamahome should not hit him! But Nuriko-sama beat him up more often than Tama did. So that's okay...

Today, to tell the truth, was ultra boring. Sessha can't help but keep reading other things beside the textbook. So, the entries were sooo short. Anyway, Sessha will keep this note short also for today. So, sessha put up the **Thank You List** now...

**FuuMegami-sama**: Ha~ Funny, sessha never talk that long if my buddy Serena called from England de gozaru...Actually, sessha find it hard to write this, with all the *censored* from school and stuff...But sessha always enjoy the time when sessha writing this de gozaru yo! 

**Sushigirl07-sama**: You would like to see sessha's reaction when sessha first saw the car in my school's parking area de gozaru...That time sessha was going back to school after lunch and drinking some coke. Sessha was talking with Kathy-baka...then Kathy-baka pointed at the car...Sessha almost spit out the coke and run into the lamp post de gozaru...And of course sessha know the pain about the *censored* of exam and stuff de gozaru...what sessha mean is that you won't know the pain of studying Mandarin when you're flunking in Chinese...SUZAKU HELP DE GOZARUUU!!

**Yunari-Shakin;MKOT-dono**: Don't worry de gozaru. He can get online soon. Just hope that Fuu will be online as well when he finally get it!

JK, 10/05/2002, Listening to Nuriko-sama's song (and writing this *censored*)


	8. 11/05/2002, Saturday

**_11/05/2002, Saturday, On my "Deathbed"_**

**Temperature chart**

12:50pm--99°  
2:15pm---99.1°  
4:00pm---98.6°

Sometimes mother was just too protective.

I slept the whole night and my headache had subsided. But I went to the doctor's anyway. Good thing that I've only caught a light cold and nothing bad will happen if I got enough rest. And these words were enough to get me grounded for this weekend. Our trip to Cephiro was canceled as well. Hikaru-san and Umi-san didn't like this of course. But they said that it's okay because I need my rest. Yes, I'm still feeling tired or anything, but I'm eager to see Ferio after the week of stress. But it can't happen because of a stupid rain.

So now I'm staying here and doing nothing. Hikaru-san and Umi-san had come here about 2 hours ago. We've talked happily until mother shoved them out of my room. Now I hope that I could have something to do (she would not let me touch my homework either). So far, I've done nothing besides:

1. Watching _Surfacing Heart_, another sappy romance movie borrowed from Umi-san  
2. Writing this Journal  
3. Talked with Hikaru-san and Umi-san for 30 minutes until they got shoved out  
4. Starring at the ceiling / walls  
5. Sleeping

That concludes my afternoon in weekend.

* * *

**_11/05/2002, Saturday, 11:45pm_**

Kuu-san had asked me why my mood had changed 180° during dinner time. I only smiled at her and said nothing. But deep inside, I was soooooo happy that I could just dance around the house.

By the evening, I was so bored that I think I could die because of absolute boredom. Just then, a voice saved me. At first, I almost fell off the bed when I heard a voice coming out of nowhere--I didn't turn on the PC, no phone call, and I don't have a TV in my room. The radio was off as well. Then, I noticed the orb beside the phone was glowing lightly. And the voice was coming from it.

And it was the voice that I'm always dreaming of: Ferio.

We talked (through the orb) for...like, 2 hours. He said that he almost had to beg Master Clef to let him use the orb. Because they won't work between two worlds unless there's some special magical connection. But because of my tiresome, I can't really remember what we've talked about. Then I can't help but smile the whole time. It's hurt a bit that I can see him face to face, but it was still comforting to hear his voice. And I really missed our little romantic moments in the garden or wherever. Wait...we have a 4-day holiday next week...

Later, mother finally release me from my prison. I can successfully reaching the TV to watch _Survivor: Marquesas_. Misao-san wanted to bet that Robert will be the next one to be voted off after John. But Sango-san, Kaoru-san and I thought that it would be Tammy to be voted out. But the outcome is...all of them are _wrong_. This time, Zoe was voted off. Because this time Tammy got a Tribal Immunity again.

I should head back to my room now. Or mother will drag me up there.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

Sessha feels like sessha have been sleeping for all day. Sooo, I can't write a thing out. Sorry for those who waited for liked the story. Sessha feels like it's been harder and harder to write.

Anyway, Sessha will, again, keep this short. So, here's the **_Thank you List_**

**FuuMegami-sama**: Yeah, sessha hate headache. Especially sessha can't think a thing...

**Sushigirl07-sama**: Hehe...sessha almost failed Mandarin in the half-yearly exam. Sessha ABSOLUTELY hate the theory test! Sessha don't know a *censored* about it! But sessha have to take the test the week after next...again...SUZAKU HEEEEEELLLLPPP!!

That's all. Sessha is off to sleep now.

JK, 11/05/2002, Half asleep in the dream world (Hey! It's 1:25am!!)


	9. 12/05/2002, Sunday

**_12/05/2002, Sunday, Library_**

The weather is always strange in May. Yesterday, it was so hot and sunny. Then today, it was raining from 4:00 am to 4:00pm. Which leave me no choice but to stay in the library, where I have gone to return the books for Kuu-san. I phoned home to tell mother that I've forgotten the umbrella and decided to stay until the rain stop.

Good thing that I've went to Umi-san's house before I went to the library. She had borrowed my Jap. textbook and I've just get it back. We have an exercise to hand in tomorrow. But before I do it, I went to the computer first. I went to the usual place--the chat room--again. Presea-san, Ferio and Hikaru-san were here.

**Pharle_Fantasies**: Hi, Fuu, are you better now?  
**Glasses_BookWorm**: I'm fine now. Thank you.  
**DaShiNgSlaYeR**: Are you sure that you're okay for computer? You may get some rest.  
**Glasses_BookWorm**: I'm really fine. ^^  
**BurningSwordsman**: Don't push yourself, Fuu-chan...  
--**wonderful-n-beautiful logged on**--

Oh no. Here comes Caldina-san

**wonderful-n-beautiful**: Yeah, if you're not up to it, our Prince here will gladly go to Herth to take care of you, Magic Knight.

I don't whether I should laugh or cry or faint, or do them all at the same time. But I only typed:

**Glasses_BookWorm**: It's "Earth", not "Herth".  
**wonderful-n-beautiful**: Whatever.   
**DaShiNgSlaYeR**: But what's matter it's that she's telling the truth! =)  
**Glasses_BookWorm**: *Blush* Ferio......

I should not type that if I know in a few seconds...

--**Bijin_fencer logged on**--  
**Bijin_fencer**: Hey!! Get an IM will you??

I think she means "get a room". 

And we did. (I mean IM)

* * *

**_12/05/2002, Sunday, 8:30pm_**

I've been too engrossed in IM-ing and forgetting the time. Originally, I only wanted to check thing out before I started to do my homework. But now...I didn't leave the computer until we've IM for about 3 hours. And after these great, beautiful 3 hours, the sky in Tokyo was still raining. And the rain was heavier than before. I wonder when could I go home.

I finally able to leave the computer and started to find a seat to do my homework. On the way, I ran into Sukunami-sempai, his girlfriend, Yui-san and her boyfriend. I sort of envied them. They could spent time with their beloved as much as they wanted, because they were not separated by the law of two worlds. And those bickering between Yui-san and her boyfriend, Shunkaku-san, seemed so familiar to me. When or where have I saw those bickering?

Anyway, I started my Jap. homework in order to avoid any _nice_ lecture from Sorai-sensei. I've found a seat by the window and started my work. It has taken 1 hour, only to finish 1/3 of it. But my eyes were sore already. Good thing that except my books and money, I've grabbed the MD player out of my room. I've just record some new songs. And this new song was quite nice.

_Moetsukita you ni shizumu yuuhi sae hitori sa _Even the setting sun that sinks like it was burning out is alone,  
_Daiichi ni mo, unabara ni mo dakareru koto naku _unable to embrace the earth or the deep seas.

My emotions was once again being affected by some songs again. There's no sunset outside the raining sky, no earth or sea to talk about. But it was quite hurt that I can't embrace him in the way that I always loved. 

_Fukai kokoro no soko de nemurasete iru no ni _Though it's been sleeping at the bottom of my heart,  
_FUI wo tsuku akane'iro no setsunai jounetsu _the red, painful passion takes me by surprise.

And I've noticed that since the fateful night in the garden, my feeling, my love, my all had been growing more intensely than I thought. Sometimes, I found out that I'm screaming for him whenever I was depressed, or my mind was simply empty, without anything. I know what it was screaming for: the best filling of my emptiness in my mind, heart and soul.

_KIMI no namida miru tabi tamaranaku natte _Whenever I see your tears, I can't stand it.  
_Ushiro kara omoikiri dakishimetaku naru _It makes me want to hold you close from behind.

I smiled when the song reached this part. It had brought back memories. Yes, they were bittersweet. But they were something that we're sharing for so long. He was always worrying about me. He would always by my side, happy or not. He would share the laughter, also all the depression that I was carrying. Once again, I remember the feeling when conforted me at the corridor at that time. That time, I feel pain all over my heart...

_Kowareru hodo SUKI sa donna kotoba mo tarinai _I love you to the point it breaks me. No kind of words are enough,_  
Kesshite koe ni shinai itoshisa mo aru n' da _because I also have a love that I can never give voice to.

And the pain still has not completely faded. Partly because of Princess Emerauld. Now partly because of the intense emotion. Yes, it should be a happy thing to be in love. But I also know that it hurts to be in love so deeply. And I know that I feel this way because I'm not fully understand myself. I still could not find out the reason for this pain. 

But at least, someone will share it with me. Like I would take his sadness.

_Although it's painful...Always..._

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

Yeah. Sessha decided to make FY into an AU in this as well de gozaru. Soooo, Miaka had gotten out of the book and met Taka-chan already...And NO OVA 1, 2 OR 3 WHATSOEVER!! If sessha feels like it...there will be...hehe, REINCARNATED SEISHI!! If you want them, better leave sessha a good amount of reviews de gozaru...

Yeah, Even sessha received quite a number already, but sessha still wanted more reviews de gozaru. Because sessha was pretty greedy de gozaru. At least sessha can get something after being locked away from the computer for the whole afternoon riiiiiiiigghhttttt? 

AAAANNNDDD! Sessha didn't own "the new song" there. It's Tasuki-chan's _Setsunakute mo...Zutto_. Sessha was quite obsessed with this song lately de gozaru. Huh? What does the song name means? BAKA! Look at the last sentence of today's last entry de gozaru! Anyway, even sessha can't own this song, sessha could always own Nuriko-sama de gozaru. 

_Nuriko-sama: No, I'm belonged to Yuu Watase. Of course my heart is always belonged to Hotohori-sama..._

Okay, Nuriko-sama, anything you say de gozaru.

Last, but not least, sessha think that sessha had used too much FY songs de gozaru. Say...why don't you guys decide for sessha? Name any song from MKR, Card Captor Sakura, Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma 1/2 and Inu Yasha. Also any songs by A*Teens will be fine too! Tell me and sessha will do her best to write a songfic out of it!

Finally, what's up again? **_Thank you List_** of course.

**FuuMegami-sama**: Yeah, they're cute of course. If not, how can sessha fell madly in love with them? (Well, sessha was madly in love with Nuriko-sama too...but, after all...F/F RULES!!)

**Nezumi-dono**: Yep. Sessha don't want to let Fuu be too sick. Well, she can't go to Cephiro...so sessha insert the walkie-talkie scene. ^^x

Okay, remember to push the cute little purple button below and do the "R" work, or else. (Sessha could always go on strike!)

JK, 12/05/2002, after reading an unhealthy amount of FY YAOI


	10. 13/05/2002, Monday

**_13/05/2002, Monday, After school_**

Today was quite normal in a sense that nothing too big happened in the lessons. Except 

1. During computer lesson, Kuyami-san was reading the BL fanfic on the net and almost drooling because of the plot  
2. Miroku-san tried to play ICQ during Economics lesson, but he was discovered by Kazeyo-sensei  
3. In English lesson, our tape was finally being "broadcast" and Sango-san almost banged herself against the locker (which was right next to her seat)  
4. Kaoru-san had ordered Pizza today. And she invited Umi-san and I to join her in lunch time. But Umi-san and Misao-san got engaged in _another _Food fight  
5. There's PE today

I figured that whenever we're having PE lessons, some people will be a little bit too excited for no particular reason. Like last time (probably 3 weeks ago), we're having Squash lesson outside the school. We went to the court by a coach, where Kagome-san, Sango-san, Miroku-san, Umi-san and I were sitting at the back of it. They said that it would be...more exciting. They wanted Kuyami-san to join us too. But she insisted that she will be sick if we drag her to the back. We could not help but yelled out a bit when the coach made us "jumped" off our seats, and causing the other classmates turned and starred at us.

And we have the trouble for booking the courts again. We need to book 6 courts for 1 hour but only 4 were available. We could book 2 more courts for half an hour though. Tomoyo-san and I went to book it (because if we were the one to book, it would be cheaper because there was a student discount). Then we joined the others. We have to group into a group of 6 and share a court. I joined Kamatari-san's group with Umi-san, Kaede-san, Tomoyo-san and Kaen-san. Shirokura Kaen-san was the vice-president of the class committee. I think that she was very intelligent and pretty at the same time. But I've heard rumors about Kaen-san was having a crush on a senior called Shingyoji Shionaka-san, who was the treasurer of the computer club.

We practiced together, and the others were very good. Especially Kaen-san. She told us that she learned it before when she's in Grade 2. She tried to point out the mistakes. Then later, Kanaga-sensei went to practice with us. And we saw Miroku-san was in our court from who-knows-when. He was watching us to play and flirt with Kaen-san the same time, only being slapped by her (she was quite mean with boys). Later, Miroku-san offered to practice with Kanaga-sensei. And for the sake of preventing being hurt, the rest of us left the court. Because Miroku-san was a member of the school squash team.

We all watched them for awhile but we started to do our own things in 5 minutes time, waiting for 3:30 to come because we can go home. 

* * *

_**13/05/2002, Monday, 10:00pm**_

I can't believe squash could make people so tired. I slept the minute when I come home, until 9:00pm. Fortunately, there's no homework today and no test for tomorrow. Kuu-san said that I worked too hard and I need more resting time. 

Maybe, I think that I've been spending more and more time in the library rather than going out for fun. But again, this is a time for exam. Study comes first.

But that doesn't mean I won't go onto the chatroom or IM with someone. 

I tried to go onto the chatroom because of the stress. But only to find that the network in Autozam was broken down and needed a whole night to repair it. I was a bit disappointed. And I wonder if Autozam would have hackers or not.

I checked the E-mail afterwards. And found 3 more hate mails. Only with the same message:

_Mind your own business._

And the rest of the mail was censored because of the language. From the passage, I could guess that the sender was a girl. Even with the surprising amount of swearing, it's kind of clear that she tried to hide her identity (but with not much success).

God, I can't stop yawning. I guess I have to go to bed...again.


	11. 14/05/2002, Tuesday

**_14/05/2002, Tuesday, 9:55pm_**

Oh god. Despite the hate mails (which I didn't got any today), there's something else that could caught my attention these days.

_Our IT project had got a prize._

It happened in last year. While we're busing for our entrance exam, my class teacher wanted to recommend me to join an IT project competition. The topic was "To promote new IT project in High School". Since I can find my partners from other school, I immediately found Hikaru-san and Umi-san. And, we _won the second prize._

In the last school assembly of this academic year, which was the "graduation day", we're going to take the prize _in front of the whole school_. 

Umi-san almost jumped up to the ceiling when I told her. Hikaru-san was dragging us and dancing around. And we heard that our project may be put into some exhibitions. This make us more excited.

And besides us, there's someone else got a prize: Kuyami-san and Sango-san both got an _Outstanding Writers Award_: Sango-san in the Japanese section, while Kuyami-san was in the English section. But for some reason, when Sorai-sensei announce these prize winners during the class period, he neglected Kuyami-san's prize on purpose. And we only found out from the notice posted outside the staff room notice board.

The only setback was that my cold had chosen this moment to come back. It wasn't as bad as last week. But I'm still feel sick when I get back to home. Kuu-san said I better stay home tomorrow. But I have an extra Japanese lesson tomorrow after school...

I can stay up any longer now. Somehow, I don't feel like writing anything...


	12. 15/05/2002, Wednesday

**_15/05/2002, Wednesday, History lesson_**

All the headache I got last night had disappeared this morning. I wonder why it comes and goes so quickly and suddenly. Anyway, I went to school...and found Umi-san was screaming because of the extra lesson for Eng. Lit. and Jap.

In this English class, we've got two very--how should I say? Well...between funny and weird, I supposed--compositions. (Kuyami-san almost spit out the water that she's been drinking when Namimura-sensei said we have to do an _essay_) The topic was _If you can change a part of your physical appearance, what would you change?_. We supposed to hand in next Monday. And for the other one, we have to write about _the most embarrassing movie / novel that you've watched / read_. I think I would wrote about the time when Umi-san dragged us to watch _My Wife is a Gangster_. Umi-san said that she would write the time when she first read a M/M NC-17 novel in Grade 6. (Hand it on next Thursday)

The ignoring-Konishi-sensei trend still continued. Umi-san was doing her Eng. Lit. essay, which she must hand in during her extra class in lunch time. She protested about this in the whole recess time because she had to cut short her lunch time just because of a "stupid and unnecessary _torturial_ class". 

* * *

**_15/05/2002, Wednesday, Japanese Extra lesson (after school)_**

(Umi-san was passing me notes during the extra lesson...)

_Hikaru just wanted to drag me out of the school with her...T_T I wanna go home...  
_Oh, and you decided to come to class? (No offense, Umi-san, but I thought that you'd run away)  
_After we talked about some FY stuff...I kinda miss Nuriko somehow._  
But I thought you like Tamahome or Suboshi more.  
_Hehe...I don't care, they're all cuties...XD Anyway, I'm started to fall asleep...  
_There's still 15 minutes to go, Umi-san.  
_15 MINUTES??!! Oh my gosh! And *censored*! We have 3 Jap tomorrow!  
_It's not the first time we have 3 lessons continuously, right? What's the big deal?  
_*Sigh* I'll never understand your method of staying awake in these boring classes...  
_Then *don't* go and try to understand it. It will only give you more headache. LOL  
_One...More...Minute...(Die)_

* * *

**Remark: Remember to print out Misao-san's script and go to the Multi-media language Lab. for the radio show practice tomorrow after school!**

* * *

**_15/05/2002, Wednesday, After dinner_**

We are going to have a 4-day holiday from Friday to next Monday. Umi-san wanted to use the four days to go to Cephiro because our recording of the radio show was postponed to next Thursday after school (Namimura-sensei promised to treat us tea on that day). And she decided to go to Karaoke after our radio show practice tomorrow. 

But the idea of Karaoke Party had scarred Hikaru-san because of the huge blast last time (in Cephiro). She tried to decline but Umi-san dragged her in as always. She tried to suggest going to the ice rink instead, but the attempt was failed.

I didn't have anything to do after I finished reading a new novel I found in the library this lunch time: _Forever with You_. I was quite attached to these sappy romance novel recently. Misao-san had teased that it was one of the symptom for being lovesick, and this made her sick as well. Kaoru-san said that she was just jealous.

I don't care if she was jealous or I'm lovesick. I just enjoy reading them and did a little imagination (or rather: daydream) sometimes. 

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Hehe, sessha changed the pen name a bit...to match my AOL screen name. Also to prevent my English teacher from finding it and read all those rule breaking stuff in our class...And it's been quite a long time sessha wrote this, right? Hehe...Because sessha was quite obsessed in reading HotoNuri ficcie on the net and chatting on the FF.net IM de gozaru. Oh...speaking of "de gozaru", sessha brought the vol. 27 of Rurouni Kenshin today! ONE MORE TO GO!!!!!

Sorry for the outburst. And HOW COME I'VE GOT SO FEW REVIEWS??!! And sessha really really need to Thank **FuuMegami-sama** there, who had reviewed ALL chapters beside my stupid author notes. Also sorry for using the title of your ficcie (again) without your permission...But they were really awesome! F/F rules, right?

Sessha better read some nice or harsh (doesn't matter de gozaru) reviews. Or sessha will end the series within a week.

And **Infalna-dono**, sessha was waiting for your reviews for a looooong time de gozaru! Forget about the "sessha" stuff. It doesn't matter now. Sessha will continue writing only for the sake of my honored reviewers. And sessha was really glad that you enjoyed it. = 

That's all~ Sessha was feeling quite down and doesn't feel like writing / talking. See'ya tomorrow!

JK, 15/05/2002


	13. 16/05/2002, Thursday

**_16/05/2002, Thursday, Another extra Jap. class_**

I'm been quite absent minded recently. First, I've lost most of my notes since no-one-knows-when. Secondly, I've been forgetting most of the dates of the tests.

Like today's English test.

The good thing is that we don't need to revise much for English. And by the end of the test, half of the class was sleeping, 1/4 of the class was doing other things like reading or homework. Two students (Sango-san and Kagome-san) were even eating and passing the cookies around the classroom.

5 minutes had passed since the starting of the extra lesson. Recorded that at least 20 out of 34 (Umi-san and Kaede-san had disappeared for now particular reason, Sorai-sensei will lecture them when they are back surely) students were sleeping, 7 were eating, 4 were doing homework (one of these 4...was writing actually). The rest were _actually listening_. Okay, no one likes the idea of extra lesson from the beginning.

Next class is...Economic...Then it's library lesson. Maybe I could get a good chat during the do-your-own-stuff-as-long-as-you-don't-leave-the-library lesson.

* * *

**_16/05/2002, Thursday, 6:30pm_**

Another blast landed on the Karaoke bar...Well, I better start off by telling the events of the library period.

I managed to get a PC in the library, and the chat room was empty. Okay, we're going to Cephiro tomorrow so it's fine with me. But Umi-san said she missed gossiping with Caldina. Then I reminded her about the practice after school. She, in return, reminded me about the Karaoke business (I'm still regretting the fact that I agree to go). Then I went onto the web page of the radio station to download the program which was hosted by 4 students (I think they were in our form) in our school. But I didn't noticed that they (the "hosts") were standing right behind me. Then the following conversation was carried out:

"Hey! How come no one tell me the program was broadcast yesterday?" A pink-haired girl exclaimed and earned a glare from the teacher librarian. And I think I've seen her somewhere else.

"You don't remember that Namimura said that she wasn't sure about the broadcasting day, do you?" Another girl with green hair ignored the teacher's glare and exclaimed back.

"Well, don't you think that it turned out to be quite good?" The third girl, who has long chestnut brown hair, asked her friends. And these girls looked awfully familiar...

"Your part was so short, of course it's okay! I thought I had just made a fool out of myself..." The only male member of the group thought aloud.

"Of course you're not! You performed greatly too! Anyway, I've heard that there will be another group going to host a show next week..." The first girl said.

Oh no.

"Why don't we go and have an interview? Last time we can't interview ourselves, but we can do a special about radio shows!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed quietly.

I finally remember. They (only the girls) are the members of the Journalist Department of the school, who were the ones who published the school newspaper. They were all in Hikaru-san's class. I think their names were Hanasaki-san, Tanima-san and Tamano-san. But I have a feeling that Kaoru-san and Umi-san are not going to like the idea of interviews. Maybe I should warn them.

The bell rang shortly after that. I ran out of the library before they could find out that I am one of those "hosts" next week. I ran to the ML lab. and wait for Namimura-sensei. The practice was quite smooth. And Misao-san's script was (another) sappy romance story. This time, Kaoru-san got the main role. She said that the character was specially designed for Kaoru-san.

We left the school at about 4:30pm. Namimura-sensei said that she would told us the details next Tuesday. Then we caught a bus to go to the mall, where Umi-san's favorite Karaoke bar was.

We decided to have a "game", we gonna play _Truth or Dare_, but the Dares must be something related to singing and cannot involved anything with *blush* _NC-17 content_. We all agreed the terms. We used the most traditional method of deciding who was the first to ask (IE _Scissors, Paper, Stone_). Kaoru-san asked Hikaru-san first. Hikaru-san decided to play safe by choosing Truth. Well, since it was the first round, it was not very embarrassing. Kaoru-san only asked whether she had been Frenched or not. Then Hikaru-san dared Umi-san to sing _KOORI-tachi no PURAIDO_, do Caldina's dance the same time. And everyone was laughing so hard that we could hardly said a word. Umi-san took her revenge on Misao-san. She dared her to sing a rap song which had quite a lot of curses. Misao-san maybe a little bit tomboyish, but she never wear before. Umi-san laughed a bit too hard when she watched Misao-san stumbled out the swearing words.

And finally, my turn. I choose Truth to avoid any accident or incident to happen. She asked me if I had done anything involved nudity. Well, I know what's her _question_. And I decided to play along.

"Of course. The time..." I said and looking at their surprised / interested faces. "...when I took a bath."

Misao-san looked frustrated. I did answered her question. And I dared Kaoru-san to sing _Blue Eyes...Blue_ in the highest pitch that she can do. And Hikaru-san immediately exclaimed that she should have brought her DC. And Kaoru-san did finished the dare, but glaring me for the rest of the evening.

But it was not long before Kuu-san called me on my cell phone and called me to go home ASAP. Because Father had brought some guest home and wanted all of us to have dinner at home. So I escaped from Umi-san 's grasp earlier than everyone else.

Okay, I could start to get excited for the 4-dat trip to Cephiro now. Because if Umi-san knew I was excited, she would tease me until I draw my last breathe.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Since it was quite late (to sessha), sessha would keep this short by telling you all honored readers some experience sessha got when sessha wrote these entries:

1. Save the file after you wrote a sentence de gozaru. Incase the computer decided to go berserk and make you lost everything you wrote for 3 hours.

2. Sessha did not, do not, and will not own _Ai Tenshi Densetsu _and its characters who appeared in this stupid fanficcie: Hanasaki (Momoko), Tanima (Yuri), Tamano (Hinagiku) and the nameless boy in that conversation (actually, he was Fuuma Yousuke). They belonged to Whoever-created-it de gozaru.

The rest will come tomorrow. Please review de gozaru yo!

JK, 17/05/2002, trying to kill the computer after it hanged me up


	14. 17/05/2002, Friday--Cephiro Special I

**_17/05/2002, Friday, 9:30 am_**

Umi-san and I had come to the Tokyo Tower 45 minutes earlier than our usual time. Since Hikaru-san hasn't come yet, Umi-san tried to kill time by flirting around. And I decided to drop down a few things from last night. 

After I finished the diary, I went down to the dinning room because father said his guests had arrived and dinner was ready. He told me when I got home that those were his business partners. I went down and discovered that...Kuyami-san and _a boy _were sitting by the table. Kuyami-san said that since her mother was not at home, her protective father brought her too so that she won't end up alone at home. Just then, two other men together with my father walk into the dinning room. And father said that they were his business partners. And one of them said that he wanted to bring his son to see these business discussion so that he can carry on the his job after he finish school. 

After the dinner, Kuyami-san whispered to me maybe my father wanted to "hook me up with that guy" because I don't have any boyfriend. At this critical moment, I remember who is he. So I whispered that he has a girlfriend already so it won't work. I'm sure that he was one of Hikaru-san's classmates who had listened the radio show at the library. 

Then, Kuyami-san showed me a poster that she has been working on for days. It was the poster of the Annual Pop-song singing contest, which would be held after the exam. She asked me to join as well. I told her I would consider but she's not convinced.

Okay, Hikaru-san had arrived 30 minutes earlier too. Now we have to find Umi-san back from her flirting trip. That would be a difficult job. Believe me, it's hard.

* * *

**_17/05/2002, Friday, Evening time_**

This time, Caldina-san knew that we are going to stay here for 4 days, she immediate dragged us out of the castle. 

"Hey! It's not like you could stay this long every time! Find some time to _get out of the bedroom_ and have some fun!" Caldina-san said while dragging us to find Presea-san.

"What does _get out of the bedroom _mean?" Hikaru-san asked with confusion.

"You should have brought your _Caldina-to-Japanese Dictionary_." Umi-san said casually. "It means 'stay away from you boy-toy for awhile', okay?" 

So, we went out...and go shopping again. (What else would Caldina-san and Umi-san do if they get out of the Castle, actually?)

Presea-san this time decided to leave them alone. Because she remind us that we could not catch up their speed anyway. She told us that there is a festival and today is the final day. So instead of shopping with the "hunters", we walked around the stores of the festival (I could not get the name because it was in Cephirian Language). It was kind of like Festivals in Japan. There were games, shopping stores, shows, etc. Hikaru-san got excited when she met Mira-san, the girl we met tow years ago. Mira-san toured us to a big stage where a played will be showed tonight. And she asked us to watch it because she would perform in the play too.

Umi-san and Caldina-san came back from their hunt. After we told them about the play, Caldina-san decided to stay in Altis (the place where we are) for tonight. But we all asked her what about Lance (her son). She said that no need to worry because actually, she and Lance lived in Altis most of the time (but how come no one knows about it). She told us that this is Lafarga-san's home town, and she only stayed in the castle whenever she knows that we're coming to Cephiro. She suggested that we can stay at her place.

Somehow, I've got a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Haha~ 4-day holiday! Sessha just love holidays de gozaru!!! Now...because of this wonderful Math-free holiday, sessha decided to do a Cephiro special!! For those who love WAFF scenes, remember to place some nice reviews de gozaru!! Wahaha~~

Sessha need to have a little election. Sessha MAY bring another person / a group of 2 to 4 to Cephiro AGAIN. But sessha could not decide who to bring de gozaru. Soooo, I hope all you honored readers choose several characters from the following series, then tell sessha through reviews or E-mail (kitsune-onna_JK@rurouni.com). Arigatou de gozaru. Now the Anime series are:

1) _Card Captor Sakura_ (CLAMP)  
2) _Fushigi Yuugi_ (Watase Yuu)  
3) _Inu Yasha_ (Rumiko Takahashi)  
4) _Ranma 1/2_ (Rumiko Takahashi)  
5) _Rurouni Kenshin_ (Nobuhiro Watsuki)  
6) _Wedding Peach_ (Who is the author actually?)  
7) YOU ALL HONORED READERS!!

Yeah, if you wanted to be included in this stupid ficcie, you can tell me some of your most basic info. like: name (in the ficcie), your age (you can give the number or just give me your grade), gender, some physical appearance descriptions, character...

Last but not least...the **Thank you list **for 2 chapters...

**FuuMegami-sama**: Hehe, sessha didn't need note passing de gozaru...we just talk in the class and no one to come and scold us or stuff...And if sessha need to play _Truth or Dare_, sessha must need this skill in other to survive...sessha just gave my experiences to Fuu...Who are the guests? Scroll up please~

**Anima Mouse-dono**: Are you Nezumi-dono or Nyanko-dono de gozaru? Anyway, sessha agree that language lesson were boring. And they gave you tons of tests in order to kill you too! And we need to have Mandarin until Grade 9 and English as well. But sessha just hate Mandarin with my life (because sessha had to study it again for my *censored* HKCEE...)de gozaru...

**Infalna-dono**: Aa...Yokata de gozaru na. Sessha don't want Fuu always get sick too. But even Megumi (from _Rurouni Kenshin,_ who was an excellent doctor) could not cure lovesick, what can sessha do? ^^ And about hate mails...Sessha wa shiranai de gozaru...*run off to watch the nth time of MKR episode 7* (Kathy-baka: You irresponsible author...)

**Nezumi-dono**: Well, the Kaede in this fanfic was the one from _Inu Yasha_ (only about 70 years younger), not the one from _Blue Seed_ de gozaru yo! Yep, Umi is evil. Because sessha was evil too de gozaru. But the PC is always eviler.

Okay! Remember to review and place your bets...Sessha mean, place your vote de gozaru! Ja~

JK, 17/05/2002


	15. 18/05/2002, Saturday--Cephiro Special II

**_18/05/2002, Saturday, Evening time in Cephiro_**

Okay, yesterday we stayed at Caldina-san's house. The result of this was that Hikaru-san and I were half dead when we went back to the Castle. 

We stayed up quite late because of the play in the Festival. It was really touching. It's about an Angel, who had been sent to the human world, falling in love with a devil, her enemy. Mira-san's role was a comrade of that Angel, who wanted the Queen of Heaven broke the traditional rule of forbidden love between Angels and Devils for once. Umi-san, who was in love with romance novel / movie / show / whatever, cried very hard in the end.

Later, we went to Caldina-san's home. At first, things were quite peaceful. We had our dinner, and played with Lance for sometime. But the chaos started from the second when Lance fell asleep...Caldina-san used her magic to put a sound-proof barrier around Lance's room. Then she started a "party", which involved quite a number of alcohol. No, we (Hikaru-san, Umi-san and I) didn't have any. But Caldina-san and Presea-san were having some "problem" after they got drunk. Then, what I remember was that we couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

So, when we come back around noon, we all went back to our respective room and sleep for the entire afternoon. After we woke up, we heard from Caldina-san that Presea-san was having a bad hangover. And also, Lantis-san, Ascot-san and Ferio had been wondering outside our respective room for the whole afternoon as well. Then, not waiting for Caldina-san to finish the rest of her speech, we all turned away from her and tried to reach the door of the hall as fast as we can. But then she told us that all of them were having some kind of meeting and they won't be free until dinner time.

That's why I'm trying to kill time by writing the diary.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry for the short entry de gozaru. But since sessha wanted the entries for tomorrow contain as much WAFF as possible, so sessha tried to save the energy. If anyone wanted FxF WAFF, please, review de gozaru.

And about the little election. Sessha only received 2 votes for CCS and 2 votes for Wedding Peach (Where's the second vote? From sessha of course). And sessha didn't have a limit for the votes. You can vote for several series if you want de gozaru. This election will last until 10/07, which is the end of the _Exam Era_ also the breaking up day of sessha's school (i.e. the beginning of the summer vocation). So, place your bets...oh no! Sessha mean, place your votes now!

Because of sessha's laziness, sessha will leave the Thank you list for next entry. Sessha shouldn't wake up at 6:00 am only for watching some Anime (hguochcaepgniddewhguoc). Bye~ *yawn*

JK, 18/05/2002, struggling to stay awake


	16. 19/05/2002, Sunday--Cephiro Special III

**_19/05/2002, Sunday, Afternoon_**

Yesterday night we have so much fun! But in exchange for the "fun", all of us scarified our time for sleep.

After the dinner, Master Clef told us "there is something nice for us to see tonight". But no matter how hard we asked him, he didn't say a word. Only Ferio told us secretly (because Master Clef it to be a surprise and asked the involved group not to told us) that it was similar to something that would happen on Earth as well. And he told us to go to some high places such as mountain peak, tree top, roofs...and wait for it.

We all thought: what can we see if we stay up at the top _starring_ at the night sky?

And yes, we saw _stars_. Not ordinary stars and zodiacs, but _meteor__ rain_.

Ferio, who had changed into his "swordsman" clothing, had brought me to a small hill. There is a small village. In the village, there's a big deserted house. He helped me climbed to the roof top. On the roof, I saw many villagers were gathering around the house. I asked him why they didn't climb up so they can get a good view too. He said that because they believed this place had some monster lurking around. So they won't go inside, but they dare to gather the area around it. He added if we climbed up, we can get some "souvenir" as well.

We waited for, like, half an hour, the rain finally started. I never saw a meteor rain before. And I can't believe that it was that beautiful. I saw million of light flashing and dashing across the sky. I don't if my eyes were tricking me, I saw those lights had different kind of color as well. Like red, blue, green, orange, violet...Later, Ferio asked me to hold up my hand and close my eyes for a minute. I looked at him with a confused look, but he just insisted. I did it and...I felt something landed on my palm. Then I can't helped but just starring at it. It was a crystal like stone, about the size of my orb, and shining with a pale green light. 

"This was called the Star Fragment." He explained. "It would shine in dark place. Also it was said to be some lucking charm. Actually, look around."

I looked around the place that I've been sitting for about an hour, and I noticed that the roof was glowing. Because all those Star Fragments were lying on the roof, also on the ground. But compared to the one I've got, they were much smaller in size. They were about some size of a bead. Then suddenly, a necklace was held before my eyes. And the necklace had about 5 pieces of Star Fragments. 

"When did you make it?" I asked in astonishment.

"When you're busing starring at the rain." He answered and put the necklace around my neck. I looked down a bit and found it was glowing brightly, but not as bright as the stone because of their size. I muttered some "thanks" then lean onto his side, rest my head n shoulder. It didn't take a long time when I felt his arm wrapped around my waist. 

It also didn't take a long time for me to fell asleep.

* * *

**_19/05/2002, Sunday, Evening_**

Umi-san had dragged me out of the room. She didn't even bother to wait for me to finish writing. 

But she did noticed the Star Fragment I got yesterday night. She took her time in teasing me again. I pretended that I didn't hear a thing. But then she told me something that really catch my attention.

Master Clef asked Presea-san..._to marry him_.

How can I not surprised? I don't even see them...well, together. What a surprise! But she told me that Presea-san was beaming this morning. Well, all of us know about her feelings for Master Clef, actually, I've heard the Umi-san and Caldina-san were betting how long would it take for them to "tie the knot".

Later, we walked around the castle to check whether this news had spread around or not. We met Presea-san and Caldina-san at the hall. Presea-san knew that we're going to have our exam (even she didn't have the idea of what was an exam), and she said that she can wait until we finish. Because she really wanted us to help her plan the ceremony. 

In Cephiro, they didn't have a "wedding", but they did have some kind of ceremony within the rank like the nobles and royalty. Like for Master Clef, as he is the Master Mage of Cephiro. 

Then we ran into Lantis-san, who hadn't know about it yet. He wasn't surprised. Because he thought that this is going to happen sooner or later.

Finally, we found Ferio wondering in some trees again. When we told him, he almost fell off the tree. Not that he don't believe this is happening, but he didn't believe that Master Clef had asked her. He thought that it would take a few years more. Well, Umi-san laughed at the statement for no reason.

Then Umi-san said that she would talk to Caldina-san about the ceremony, Hikaru-san decided to go with her. But I stayed at where I was. After receiving a few teasing remarks from Umi-san, I can enjoyed my time alone with Ferio again. 

"I see that you still have the necklace with you." He said after he was sure that Umi-san was away.

"I will never took it off. Maybe except the time when I'm taking a bath."

He was going to say something more. But Master Clef came and Ferio had to go for his duties again.

Times being with him become more and more rarer. 

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Arrr......Sessha can't believe that sessha couldn't start working on this until midnight de gozaru. Because sessha was engrossed in a new game downloaded from the net de gozaru. It's (again) WP. Sessha was quite obsessed de gozaru. Because to sessha, it was something that sessha had missed for a long time. When sessha first saw the series, sessha was only Grade 4. So...hehe, you all get the idea, right de gozaru ka? ^^

Anyway, Sessha had used a whole _week_ to design about meteor rain. Actually, sessha hadn't really watched a meteor rain before. But sessha watched a _Ranma 1/2 _OVA (the Christmas one) so it gave me the idea de gozaru. Sessha hope you would like this de gozaru. Again, feel free to Reikka Shin'en me if you think this is sucked de gozaru.

BUT SESSHA HAD TOLD YOU ALL THAT THIS WILL BE A C/P! SO YOU CAN'T FLAME OR BLAME ME EVEN YOU HATE CLEF AND PRESEA PAIRING!!

Finally, it's time for our oh-so-famous **Thank You List**

**FuuMegami-sama**: How come you'd afraid to see yourself in a story de gozaru ka? Sessha often add myself to it...Anyway, thank you for voting de gozaru (Want _another_ Ferio plushie?) And here's the WAFF you want. Sessha don't know if it's good enough though...

**Nezumi-dono**: Hehe...Sessha like to shake Kathy-baka's head whenever she stole my organizer...which was full of Nuriko-sama's piccie. So sessha understand the fun in it. Thanks for voting de gozaru. Jamapii vs. Mokona de gozaru ka...Sessha think of an oversized yellow bun vs. an oversized marshmallow...oh no, sessha become hungry de gozaru...

**zipp-dono**: Thanks for your information de gozaru. Sessha will try and use it in the next season de gozaru yo! ^^

**Kate-dono**: Thank you for your review de gozaru. It was always nice to hear someone tell sessha about this stupid ficcie de gozaru yo! ^^

Okay, sessha had to go back to the game again. This time sessha won't lose to Momopii again de gozaru! 

And please remember to review de gozaru.

JK, 20/05/2002, eager to play the game ^^


	17. 20/05/2002, Monday--Cephiro Special IIII

**_20/05/2002, Monday, Still in Cephiro_**

Okay, I can't have my time to write again yesterday night because something special had happened. And I can't stop thinking about it.

Last evening after Ferio was gone for his duties, I went back to the castle and wondering around. and I met Hikaru-san in the hallway. She said that Zazu-san had sent a E-mail that he wanted us to test his new game (_Magic Knight II: A Battle with the Heart_). He said that he wanted us to check if any information is wrong or something. We played until dinner. 

After the peaceful (for once) dinner. We went back to whatever-we-were-doing again. For me, it's wondering around and try to think up something to do. Then, for some reason, I went back to the garden again. I walked for a while...until I felt something had dropped on my head. And I found it was some kind of fruit, which looked like a nut. I looked up and saw Ferio waved at me, beckoning me to climb on as well. With a bit difficulty, I did. I asked him what was going on. He just stayed quiet. Later, I saw a light flashed across the night sky again...He said that was some "leftover" of the meteor rain last night. We starred at it for some time. And I was asleep (again).

The surprise decided to come to me in today's morning.

This morning when I woke up, I was still in my glasses (thank goodness that I didn't wear contact last night) and I noticed that I didn't change. When I tried to remember what had happened. I saw something--or someone--was lying on the floor. And...when I can identity the "object", the "object" was already got up and smiling at me.

"Good morning, " he said, "I see you finally decide to get up."

"Excuse me, who's the one that just get up from the floor?" I fought back. 

"I've woke up sometime earlier, but somehow I fell asleep again after starring at you..." He trailed off.

I don't know what to say. But it feel quite nice that _my _Ferio was the first thing that I saw in the morning.

* * *

**_20/05/2002, Monday, Evening_**

Sometimes I really hate summer.

Like today, we willed ourselves back to the Tokyo Tower. But since we've left for 4 days, and we can't listen to the weather forecast, so we don't know it's raining in our world. Actually, we better call it a storm because it was raining very hard and it was thundering. Fortunately, Hikaru-san was able to call her brother Satoru-san to come and pick us. He also gave all of us a drive to our houses as well. 

On the way, Hikaru-san told us to check the E-mail so that I could have a look on the photos she took on this trip (especially when we go to Altis). Umi-san suddenly suggested to have a sleep over at one of our houses, for fun and study. 

Finally, I'm home. I'm so glad that I've finished my homework last Thursday. Because I'm quite tired now. I think a sleep won't be a bad idea...

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Hehehehehehe...sessha now is in an almost crazy mode de gozaru. Mostly because my own 4-day holiday has ended and tomorrow I'll have to go to school again T_T. And we have the *censored* Mandarin AGAIN!!! Oh no! Next week it's the Mandarin oral exam!! SUZAKU! SEIRYUU!! BYAKKU!!! GENBU!!!! TASUKE TE DE GOZARUUUUUUU!!!!!

Okay, sessha tried to get back to normal for a moment de gozaru. Well, as normal as a baka author that would get up at 6:00 am only to watch an Anime...

Remember! The voting and "application" will last until **10th July**!! So~ place your votes now! (For once, sessha didn't say it wrong de gozaru)

Finally, here comes the **Thank you list**

**zipp-dono**: Sessha is glad that you like the idea de gozaru. And you're an Asmi supporter too! Sessha was worried that someone will Reikka Shin'en me if sessha wrote one de gozaru yo...

**FuuMegami-sama**: Thank you! Sessha don't know that so many honored readers would love my WAFF work de gozaru (tears flooding everywhere)! Their "wedding" would come around late summer break, please wait de gozaru yo!

**Infalna-dono**: No~~~ It's not yet too late de gozaru. Thanks for voting and information de gozaru. And sessha will try and find time for F&F. Anyway, the game that sessha was playing was the one you've downloaded before. And "the guy (or baka in sessha's POV) who plays soccer" was called Yousuke de gozaru yo! Actually, he's my favorite character in WP but sessha keep hitting him in the game...hehe...

Mom's calling sessha to sleep because sessha would have to wake up at 6:00am tomorrow again...Ja minna-sama!

JK, 20/05/2002, almost crazy XP


	18. 21/05/2002, Tuesday

_**21/05/2002, Tuesday, Computer**_

This morning I've checked the e-mail before I left for school. Sukunami-senpai had informed me to go to the lunch hall at 7:45am to have a meeting. Then we know that we would organize a games day. But Miroku-san pointed out that it almost exam time. Then he suggested that we could do it in the post-exam period, which would last for about a week. This time, I will work with Akari-san, Shigyoji-san and Sayo-san. We would have to write a proposal before the end of this week.

Then in Jap. class, Sorai-sensei had once again upset the whole class by announcing we would have to come back in the summer break in order to catch up the syllabus. Even after the class had calm down a bit, there's still many whispers from the Jap. Lit. class, who were afraid that they may have another "from 9:00am to 4:00pm" class. 

That's only the opening of the class. Once he started to talk about the textbook. Everybody began to do their own things. Most of them were revising for the Geog. test, which we will have in lunch time. But somebody were doing other things: 

Umi-san--Eng lit. essay  
Sango-san--the script for the Annual Drama Competition  
Miroku-san--Jap. Lit. homework  
Kuyami-san--reading some novels, later Manga

My mind had drifted off for a moment too. Since the necklace, which was well hidden by my shirt, was glowing lightly (but no one notice because the classroom was bright). I tried to snap myself back to the lesson. But my mind kept on going back to the time on the roof...It only come back to the senses until almost the end of the lesson.

That ended the Jap. class. Chisaka-sensei had gave us back our test pepar (and still fail to pronounce my name correctly). He didn't talk anything about it and just go on with the lesson. This time, Sango-san and brought a new game for the lesson. It's a kind of RPG game where 3 girls compete with each other in some games like Wack-the-Mole, the one who get the highest mark could be the partner of a boy they loved in a dance. 

Maybe I should go back to my Geog. notes, because 20 minutes until the bell rings and 1 hour until the test starts.

* * *

_**21/05/2002, Tuesday, 10:30pm**_

During lunch time, Umi-san joked that we are now in Taiwan, where a drought was affecting the area. And she was comparing the situation to the hot water machine in the lunch hall. Since we are going to have a test, so Umi-san decided only to have sup noodles for lunch. But the problem is, the hot water machine in the lunch hall had run out of hot water since this morning. This was strange in a sense that it won't need a whole morning to boil the water in normal situation. So, Umi-san use some tape to seal the cover of the cup noodles and bought some sandwiches instead.

The rest of the day was pretty peaceful. And when I got home, mother told me that my cousin Izumi, who had got married in the states last September, had come back for a visit. So we're going to have dinner with them tonight. Kuu-san got extremely excited because Izumi-san was her best friend.

At the resturant, Kuu-san could not help but started to talk with Izumi-san from the second she saw her. And they didn't stop until we have to go. Her husband, Adrian-san, was pretty surprised because he haven't saw Izumi-san that talkative before, even they've together for almost 5 years. We talked about computer for a pretty long time (Adrian-san was a collenge graduate who studied IT in California). And we helped to take a few photos. Before we left, we've exchange our E-mail adresses and AIM screen name. So we can contact each other.

Mother is threatening me that if I don't go to sleep soon, she would cut off the internet connection (she thought that I'm chating again). 

Well...I just could not take the risk.


	19. 22/05/2002, Wednesday

_**22/05/2002, Wednesday, Lunchtime**_

This morning was raining very heavily. I'm quite worry because I don't have an umbrella. Since when I left home, it only have thick clouds but no rain. I'm glad that now we're having some sun light now. Because today, for once, we could eat out instead of having lunch box / sandwiches / cup noodles at school. It's been quite a while since we can left school for lunch. I think it won't rain for sometime.

In the English lesson this morning, Umi-san almost jumped up to the ceiling when Namimura-sensei said that we would have a listening test. And she had borrowed two Jap. lessons from Sorai-sensei. Even though Umi-san didn't like the idea of tests, she's still glad that she won't have Jap. lesson. I assumed that she had forgotten about the extra class after school.

And today, we're supposed to hand in our computer homework. But, not surprisingly, out of the seven students who studied computer in our class, only Sango-san and I had at least tried out the worksheet. The others said that they would copy it, Kuyami-san said she won't hand it in. Since Chisaka-sensei never found out that she never hand in the homework.

* * *

_**22/05/2002, Wednesday, 10:00pm **_

I have to take back my statement about no rain for sometime. 

After the Math lesson, which was after lunch time, there were thick gray clouds visible in the sky again. At first, we don't think it would rain until later in the night. But it started to rain shortly after our extra Jap. lesson. So, Umi-san and I had to run in the rain and get to the bus stop as fast as we can. Even it was only a 10-minute walk, we were all wet and cold by the time we stand under the roof of a store near the bus stop.

The rain haven't stop since this afternoon. Not much people were on the street now. Kuu-san said that storms were troublesome and she hated getting wet.

But actually, I found it romantic. Hikaru-san had once suggested that we may try and walk in the rain sometime. Like the couples did in some TV drama.

I would like to try that sometime, but not now.

Okay, tomorrow will be our recording day for our radio show. I better go and practice the lines. Misao-san wanted to challenge for a 1-take-okay recording. And tomorrow, we would have to find some more time to practice the whole thing.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Hong Kong is raining hard these days (too). So when sessha left the school with Kathy-baka, we were all wet and cold after we ran from school to MTR station...^^;

Anyway, sessha have been re-constructing my HP lately de gozaru. And now, if you guys are interested, you can go and see de gozaru...The URL was on my FF.net profile.

During last chapter, sessha was to tired to write the **Thank you List** (because it was 2 in the morning). So sessha would write it now...

**FuuMegami-sama**: Yeah yeah, sessha was having trouble in concentrate. Because sessha was busing writing this in classes...If you want the necklace...sorry, sessha can't help you de gozaru...

**zipp-dono:** Because sessha was a hopeless romantic, so these kind of stuff will always appear in the later entries de gozaru yo.

I will shut up for tonight. Remember to review!

JK, 22/05/2002, Nothing special here ^^


	20. 23/05/2002, Thursday

_**23/05/2002, Thursday, Library lesson**_

Today was a rare peaceful day in terms of lessons. Nothing big had happened. Unless you counted the Jap. test. I saw Kuyami-san were exchanging test paper with the others. I could understand that because she afraid that she may fail. But cheating wasn't the best thing that you can do if you want good results.

Originally, we're supposed to have Jap. extra class again in lunch time. But Misao-san insisted that we should use more time to practice for our recording after school. She told us that Namimura-sensei reminded us to go to the main entrance at 3:30pm sharp. And she said we can have tea before we go to the radio station.

During the practice, Umi-san somehow noticed my necklace. She really like it ask me where did I bought it. I told her that it's a gift and she questioned my who gave me. Hikaru-san guessed it was someone from "where we go last weekend". Then, Umi-san flashed her famous "teasing grin".

Oh no.

In the rest of the lunch time, all the "practicing" were forgotten. And Umi-san was shouting questions to me. And she didn't stop until Kazeyo-sensei come. 

And I'm glad that Umi-san was not sitting next to me.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

FINALLY SESSHA BOUGHT THE VOL. 28 OF _RUROUNI KENSHIN_!!! Even sessha can't have lunch tomorrow because sessha have run out of money T_T. Since sessha didn't have any homework today, so sessha spent the night in playing the _Wedding Peach_ game de gozaru (and sessha didn't hit You-chan for once!). At the same time, sessha was comparing about the similarity and difference in _Sailormoon _and _Wedding Peach_. Personally, sessha think _Wedding Peach _is better de gozaru. Since it took about 5 years for sessha to finish watching the whole _Sailormoon _series de gozaru. But there's Sakamoto Chika...

Oh, yeah. **Thank you List** now

**link no miko-dono**: Thanks for review and voting de gozaru. Ami-chan will appear later, sessha can assure you about this. And his name _may_ not be Koutoku though...And sessha was not very good at writing WAFF yet. Because every time sessha was rambling rubbish rather than writing, and it's a bit PWP to sessha de gozaru. Yes, this IS a MKR ficcie. But this is a crossover as well. Sessha quite fond of Suboshi as well ^^ so don't worry about the "rule" thing. 

**zipp-dono**: Hehe...More humor to come if you want de gozaru...Because in Fuu's class, everyday is noisy and chaotic...

**FuuMegami-sama**: Actually, sessha hate rain. Because sessha seldom remember to bring umbrella de gozaru...

**Infalna-sama**: Yeah. Sessha was careless so sessha keep hitting You-chan. LOL Kathy-baka often said "stop hitting Momoko's boy-toy will'ya?" And Fuu did got a lot of teasing, right? ^^ 

**Nezumi-dono**: Sessha no haha-ue thinks that sessha use too much computer as well de gozaru. But she won't ban me de gozaru (because sessha study computer). And in our school, whenever a teacher says our names wrongly, no one will response him or her. This happen very often to the twins in our form...And since I'm having a English name, some teachers often mixed up with other words. One time when one of them said "Caldina" instead of my surname, sessha almost fell off the chair...^^ Sessha was glad that there's people love my fic de gozaru yo! Arigatou de gozaru!

Remember! Review!!!

JK, 23/05/2002, 


	21. 24/05/2002, Friday

_**24/05/2002, Friday, Computer lesson**_

Just to do a little catch up. Because since yesterday evening, there was no electricity at home. Not until this morning when the wires were repaired. Kuu-san said it was the perfect time for horror films, too bad the TV would not work too.

Oh yeah. The recording. It was less chaotic than I thought it would be.

We met at the main entrance gate. And Namimura-sensei came a bit 5 minutes late. Then she did remember her promise and treat us something to eat. Even it was only McDonald. But we had fun because Umi-san was here to make "jokes" and "piss Namimura-sensei off". (Misao-san said that they should join the drama club, she got a a point there)

Then we went to the radio station by bus. On the way, we used the 10 minutes trip to do our last practice. Then Misao-san got more and more exciting. She almost jumped off the bus when we got there.

At the radio station, there was someone waiting for us in the lobby. He was one of the DJs in the English Channel. He brought us to a recording room and introduce the instruments to us. We did a final rehearsal, then the real recording started. Unfortunately, we could not make it one take. But we only needed to repeat for a few times. He explained that students' performance was not as good as they want at the first time. Also if we're interested, we can make one more show during summer. But we only gave a small laugh about it.

Then he gave us a quick tour around the radio station. We passed by a room where there was broadcasting a music. The DJ there knew we were there to do a recording. So she broadcast a song for us. We all applauded. 

We left the station at about 5:30pm. And we all went home in separate ways. Except Umi-san, who went shopping with Kaoru-san.

10 minutes till Economics lesson.

* * *

_**24/05/2002, Friday, After school at home**_

Just when I thought the hate mails were over. It came back again. And I still don't have any idea about who sent these. Maybe I can show them to Umi-san, and we can think analyze it.

And for some reason, our time table had made a small amendment. We made 3 Math lesson today. That's no problem with me, since I like Math. But for Kagome-san, Umi-san and Kamatari-san, they were all exhausted before the lunch time. 

And during lunch time, Umi-san and I had received a rather unwelcome message from Hikaru-san. Because of our IT project prize, we have to be interviewed by the Journalist Department's reporters. Umi-san almost shouted on top of her lungs about it. But she calm down immediately when Hikaru-san told her that we're not the only ones that will be interviewed. Sango-san and Kuyami-san, who got the Writer awards, will have to be in it too. Because this are some special and outside-school award. And the interview will be after the exam.

Today last lesson is PE again. This is the last squash lesson that we'll have. Through out the whole lesson, I was playing with Kamatari-san. He said I was very good, considering that I only played for 3 lessons. After the lesson, I had to get back to school because there's the last meeting of the Computer Club before the exam. We have to do an evaluation after the meeting.

After the meeting, I met Kikyo-san in the hall way. She reminded me that I have to do an announcement next Monday to remind all club and team members of the archery club had to attend a meeting in recess about the practice time table during the summer vocation. 

¡@

Umi-san just sent an IM to me. She called me to get to the chat room. I wonder what did she want?


	22. 25/05/2002, Saturday

_**25/05/2002, Saturday, 4:00pm**_

Yesterday because of Umi-san's IM, I have to stay up until...like about..._2:00am_ in the morning...

After I got onto the chat room, I found Caldina-san, Presea-san, Ascot-san, Hikaru-san and Umi-san were there. They said that they're going to have an online game competition. And the game was...the one that Kuyami-san played on the last computer lesson. Anyway, we were first divided into 2 groups:

_Group A: Ascot-san, Presea-san and I  
Group B: Caldina-san, Hikaru-san and Umi-san_

We compete in the Mini-game mode. Then the one in the first place will enter the final round and played a 8-games story mode. I only got the second place in the first round. The overall champion was...Ascot-san. Umi-san was only 10 marks lower than him. So she suggested that we would play another online game again. Hikaru-san suggested "_The Heaven_", a very popular online RPG. She said she could bring the software to Cephiro next time so we can try it out.

But I doubted that when will be our next visit. Because today Hikaru-san went to visit her aunt in Gunma. And exam is coming in 2 weeks.

Anyway, Umi-san said that this would be our last day to have fun. So we went out with Misao-san. We've went to the mall for sometime. Then we met Kaoru-san and her boyfriend, Himura-san, also Kuyami-san on the way. Kuyami-san was shopping with her mom. And Mrs. Kan (Kuyami-san's mom) invited us for tea at her place.

Kuyami-san's family owns a wedding dress shop. There were so many dresses that sent Umi-san to Dreamy Land. After a Chinese-style snack, Mrs. Kan asked us to model a few dress for her. Kuyami-san explained that they were for an exhibition.

Kaoru-san kicked Himura-san out of the room right after she heard Mrs. Kan's request. Of course, we agreed while we were sweat dropping.

Kaoru-san had chosen a yellow dress. She blushed when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, while Umi-san said that Himura-san would surely faint at the sight of her. Misao-san had chosen a pale purple one and Umi-san a light blue. Both of them went dreaming for a minute, then they turned their attention to me, who had not try out one through out the whole time. Kaoru-san looked through the dresses, then she exclaimed that she found the perfect one for me. And I did have trouble in catching my breathe when I saw it.

It was a pale-green sleeveless dress. The top was made of some sparkling material, while the lower part was with sheer layers of fabric. And there's a green mantilla go with it as well. Kuyami-san had took a photo. She promised that she won't show it in the public and she would give me a copy of it. Umi-san took her time in teasing me again, "wanting you boy to see the photo and make him fall off the chair to the floor...head first?"

I choose to ignore the statement.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Hehehehehehehehehehehe...That's what you get when you a) get up at 6:00am everyday just to watch an Anime and b) spend too much time on the _Wedding Peach_ game also c) when your school was located across a street where all the shops were selling wedding dress and wedding photo services. Especially with the *censored* coming and you still haven't do any revision de gozaru. Today, sessha just have the Mandarin oral exam (dead). And on the way home, sessha saw the wedding dresses...sooooo, that gave me the idea de gozaru yo!

And sessha was quite lazy these days. But please tolerate the 1-entry-only-per-day trend of sessha until next Saturday de gozaru. Because sessha need time to study for the Mandarin written exam de gozaru. Sessha promise there will be F&F after Mandarin...as well as Asmi and Lankaru...

Sessha would end the rambling with the **Thank You List**

**Yunari-Shakin;MKOT-dono**: Thank you for your review de gozaru. Sessha may write another squeal of "the Exam Era". But because there's something called summer vocation assignment, so there may be some difficulty...And sessha would read and review your ficcie later de gozaru. Also, please read the author note in ch. 7 about the "sessha" business.

**FuuMegami-sama**: Sessha envied you de gozaru yo...Sessha still have at least (count) 3 years to finish High school de gozaru...

**zipp-dono**: Yep, exam sucked. Thanks for wanting more de gozaru. ^^

**link no miko-dono**: Oh...sessha thought it was obvious de gozaru...And it was quite embarrassing to hear your own voice from the radio de gozaru yo...

**Nezumi-dono**: How come every one could have vocation before sessha?! You think this is sugoi de gozaru ka? Oh...*unable to respond*

Sessha remind you to review!

JK, 26/05/2002, just passed midnight in HK


	23. 26/05/2002, Sunday

_**26/05/2002, Sunday, 2:45pm**_

I've just back from the computer. Once I turned it on, Sango-san immediately send me an IM. She told me that she would be one of the students-in-charge of the Annual Pop-song Singing contest in the post exam. Now, she wanted to find someone to try the audition on Wednesday lunchtime for the solo section, and group section on Thursday the same time. 

And she wanted _me, Hikaru-san and Umi-san_ to go for the audition. She had even chosen the song already.

She think that _Zutto Aitakatta_ by FURIL suited us the best for the group section. And she wanted me to sing _Suki to ka Ja Nakute_ (by Fujitani Miki). And she had asked Hikaru-san already, who answered yes within 1/10000 second. I said I have to hear Umi-san's answer first. But she sent me the lyrics of those songs anyway.

I've print it out and glued it in the diary. Because they lyrics were..._interesting_...

  
  
And all of these songs were romance songs.

* * *

_**26/05/2002, Sunday, 7:00pm**_

At about 4:00, Kuu-san went into my room to borrow some magazine from me. That time I was reading my Geog. textbook. Then she commented that I spend too much time for school and exam. Then the next thing I know that we're inside a mall.

Kuu-san had dragged me all over the mall, mostly inside boutiques and pop-star poster shop. I have, for once, checked out the Manga shop for the _X _(a Manga series by CLAMP) art book. Since Kagome-san's birthday was only about 2 weeks away (2 days before the exam starts). And she loved CLAMP.

We met Yui-san, Shunkaku-san and his brother Koutoku-san. They were supposed to meet Miaka-san in a tea shop to plan for a surprise party for Sukunami-senpai, who's birthday is in late June. I went to join them as well. Maybe we could plan some surprise during the computer club meetings...

We went home at six. Then Umi-san phoned in. She heard about the pop-song singing competition already. She tried to pull me into it as well. I said we could talk about it tomorrow. Then she asked about the sleep over. She and Hikaru-san had discussed about it earlier. She tried to find me but I was out. They decided it will be this Friday at Hikaru-san's place. Misao-san, Sango-san and Kagome-san will join us as well. Then we can all sleep in the dojo, or have a girls-only party for the whole night.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sessha used too much WP in the entries de gozaru! Sessha hope that there's no anti-WP here de gozaru. But the songs were really wonderful...Of course, sessha didn't own them de gozaru yo!

Sessha went shopping today...and found a _Fushigi Yuugi Gaiden 3_! Which is about Nuriko-sama! Sessha almost screamed out when sessha saw how did Nuriko-sama looked like when _she_ was 16...Oh...Nuriko-sama...

By the way, since sessha can't think of a better name for Ami-chan, so sessha decided to use his old name. Actually, it was a strange name from the POV of a Chinese (like sessha) de gozaru.

Okay, before sessha went to the Dreamy Land to meet Nuriko-sama, sessha would do the **Thank You List** first

**FuuMegami-sama**: No fear, Umi is here! With Umi-san's presence, Ferio may get a chance to look at Fuu in that dress...

**Infalna-sama**: Sessha hope that you could get my posty de gozaru...And sessha still did know where you're going de gozaru (is it in US? If yes, there's no way that sessha would know de gozaru yo). Happy Birthday again de gozaru! Have a nice trip~ Sessha will prepare some nice and fluffy WAFFy when you get back de gozaru...

**zipp-dono**: Sessha won't look good in them either de gozaru. Because sessha was such a tomboy (with no dress, except for my school uniform, in my wardrobe) and...too fat... 

JK, 26/05/2002, still not yet do revision for exam ^^


	24. Song Lyrics from Sango-san

Suki Toka Ja Nakute (It's Not Love or Anything)  
  
It was only a blink of the eye  
Because the sun was shining so brightly  
But even so, this is nonsense  
As if I had been winked at  
The pounding will not disappear from my heart  
  
You called out "How are you?" from behind me  
When I hear your voice, without even thinking  
  
It's not something that you'll understand even when you see it  
Why did I say that at a time like this?  
I let my chance slip away again today  
Even though this is not in a dream  
It's not love or anything like that  
Why is it then that I can't help but feel anxious about you?  
  
The person who gave me the love letter  
Is not you--I know that--  
Coolly, to the point of cruelty,  
I refused, saying, "I can't go out with you."  
  
I can't go out with someone just out of pity  
When I hear your voice, without even thinking-  
  
It's so wondrous--tears are welling up  
Even though I had thought that I was strong--  
I saw you all flustered  
On the path where the shadows are lengthened  
It's not love or anything like that  
Why is it then that I can't help but feel anxious about you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zutto aitakatta (Always There)  
  
Far away, I met you there  
A time that can't be replaced  
I always want to think of it  
The days I had a sure smile  
The days I surrendered to tears  
I only wanted to see you  
  
Clinging to it completely  
Like my heart can't stray away anymore  
No matter how painful things are  
As long as we're together, it doesn't matter  
  
I've come to love someone. On top of that, I'm sad  
But I can't stop myself from feeling  
  
You are here, I am here  
I can smile with only that  
Even closer than words, faster than a sparkle  
I want to convey this to you  
  
I find my feelings  
The setting sun wavers over that hill  
Nobody else understands  
I embrace your weakness  
  
Each time I get stronger, my pain increases  
That is the meaning of being in love  
  
Walking with you  
This scene touched by love  
I wonder when it will become truly special  
For the sake of our meeting  
This season that we crossed over  
Inside the wind, it became love  
  
I had a dream with you  
A time that can't be replaced  
I always want to remember  
The days I had a sure smile  
The days I surrendered to tears  
I kept going towards you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JK's note:   
  
Sessha didn't own these songs nor the translation.   
Suki to ka Janakute was from Rurouni Kenshin while  
Zutto Aitakatta was from Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach.  
If you're interested in the original Japanese lyrics,  
you can find them in this site: www.animelyrics.com  
  
Ja~ AND REVIEW!! 


	25. 27/05/2002, Monday

_**27/05/2002, Monday, 8:30 pm**_

It's getting more and more difficult to keep up with this diary now. Forget about during lessons, sometimes I almost forget to write something in this book at night time, where I _should_ have more time for thing except study. But...that's what I high school student gets during exam...

Anyway, today I should not have ride a bus to school. Because I think I was going to have a heart attack. Last night I went to bed a bit later than usual and this morning I was in a half-asleep mode (Umi-san's term). Then there's a great shaking which made me very wide awake at the moment. All passengers looked back, and discovered that there's another bus bumped into the back of ours. The driver got very angry had started to shout into the communicator, he didn't stop until the signal lights turn green (which took about 5 minutes).

Nothing much happened in English and Geography. But in History, Konishi-sensei _kindly_ reminded us that the first subject of our exam is History. And she kept asking us whether we have started our revision or not. Well, when she asked "How much revision have you done?", most of us replies were "None", "zero" or "not even a page". Umi-san's and Kuyami-san's answer were the same: "One sentence." 

In the recess, there's a notice from the Jap. Lit. class. Our classroom will be used for the extra class for Jap. Lit. in tomorrow lunch time. So we have to leave the room before 12:40. I guess Umi-san and I had to go to Hikaru-san's classroom for the rest of the lunch.

  
Kuyami-san had just phoned me. She wanted to ask for the History handout. Finally, one member of the "no revision" group decided to be a rebellion.

What about Umi-san?

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Sessha have just remember that sessha had started the whole for almost 2 months already de gozaru. Sometimes, it was very hard to keep up updating everyday. But now sessha found it fun and impossible to stop now de gozaru. The problem is, exam started on next Friday. And sessha still haven't do _anything_ about it (except Mandarin, that's it). And sessha was thinking about what we could do on the last day of exam, which we should be free for the afternoon. Sessha talked with Iris and Kathy-baka about it. Since it _may_ appear in the story later, sessha is not telling what's gonna happen.

About the ending of the _Exam Era_...it might be a not-very-big-surprise-but-surely-is-fun ending de gozaru. Sessha started to plan it, because sessha would be occupied by exam next week. And sessha had to find sometime to finish the _E-mail surveys _de gozaru. (Yes, sessha still remember them)

And sessha still managed to get up at six in the morning to watch _coughweddingpeachcough_. And there's one episode that sessha loved very much since sessha was a kid...which will be aired on this Saturday, the time of our Mandarin written exam...Sessha really want that episode, but sessha didn't want Mandarin exam de gozaruuuuuuu!!!

Okay, enough complaining. Let's get onto the **Thank you List**

**Nezumi-dono**: Yeah...sessha know what the meaning of _sugoi_ de gozaru. But, still...

**link no miko-dono**: Hehehehe...sessha was having that picture (F&F's wedding) since sessha first read MKR de gozaru. And about the "Koutoku" business, the "Kou" in "Koutoku" was not a common word for name in Chinese. And sessha had checked the dictionary: _Kou_ can mean _extreme_, also it reads in the same way as _struggle _in Chinese...Well, you get the idea de gozaru...That's okay for wondering. You're not Chinese, right?

**zipp-dono**: Sessha don't know what will a sister do to her younger sibling de gozaru. Since sessha was an only child. Anyway, from what sessha see in Vol. 1 of season 2, sessha don't think that Kuu would be a bad sister de gozaru.

JK, 26/05/2002, 4 days until the Mandarin exam 


	26. 28/05/2002, Tuesday

_**28/05/2002, Tuesday, Computer**_

The nearer to the exam, the tiring will the day be.

Fortunately, we've finished the exam syllabus for History, but there's plenty stuff for us to recite already. Math was okay for me...Then today's English lesson was changed into Japanese, which had given everyone a very bad headache. Sorai-sensei still gave us homework. But again, we still have tests next week...(Economics and Geography).

Then we can finally have a rest in lunch time. But poor Umi-san still had to attend an extra lesson for Eng. Lit. So I went out with Hikaru-san for lunch. During the whole time, Hikaru-san was talking about what would she do after the English Oral exam, which was the last day of the exam. Then, we saw Misao-san and Kaoru-san came. And the two of them joined in our conversation about the post-exam plan as well.

Kaoru-san suggested that maybe we can go to the beach and have fun. That remind me. I remember that Izumi-san had a holiday villa near the sea side. I wonder if I could borrow it for a day or two...

Anyway, now in the computer lesson. We've finally finished the Pascal programming. Now we're onto the theory part. As usual, no one was listening to Chisaka-sensei. Kagome-san was interested in the game that Kuyami-san was playing.

3 more minutes.

* * *

**A short note from author**

As an apology for the short entry, sessha had written an Omake-like story. Please proceed to the next chapter...and remember to review!!

JK, 28/05/2002


	27. Omake: Who Moved Our Scenes?!

_**Author's Notes**_

Sessha was being evil again. But since sessha have sooooooo many "free time", why not write something? This is another "side story" of the _Princess-wanna-be_ "series". Enjoy and laugh at *someone's' name* idiocy if you want de gozaru.

But please remember to review de gozaru yo!

Dedicated to all sessha's reviewers for the _Princess-wanna-be's Diaries_, _Princess-wanna-be...in the Exam Era_, _Rayearth E-mail Survey_ and also my tribute _Our Fuus_. But mostly, to Kathy-baka, Clara and Iris. We will overcome the dark age of exam! Then we'll have a party at my place, remember? Ore-tachi wa zettai makenee da yo!!

**_Key_**

**Words** Situation that sessha was having at the moment when sessha was writing. It may affect the story line so please don't skip it.

Words Some descriptive information from the author (i.e. sessha de gozaru).

[Words] Some additional lines. In the Manga, they were in some smaller words.

* * *

_**Who moved our scenes?!  
**A sort-of Omake of Princess-wanna-be...in the Exam Era_

**Once upon a time, in a boring afternoon, an author of the FF.net was having an equal boring Chinese class. Since it was too boring that she was close to meet her Nuriko-sama in the Dreamland, she decided to have some fun with her notebook first. So, besides her extensive workload caused by the coming Mandarin exam and the "Princess-wanna-be" series, she picked up her pen and started to write a PWP...**

Scene open in a big room which resembled a studio. A few girls were there, confused because they were sent to the room for no reason.

Girl A (with long red hair): Where are we?

Girl B (with short bright green hair): I thought we were done for today! [That "Diaries" series or something...]

Girl C (with long black hair): We better find the author so she can explain this!

Suddenly there's a bright flash of light, then more people appeared.

Girl C: What's the...

Girl A: I can't see anything!

Voice I: Kaoru-dono?

Girl C: Kenshin?

Kenshin (Voice I): Sessha thought sessha won't appear in this series in a short time de gozaru yo...[And you have finished today's work, right?]

Girl B: Yeah, but the psychopath author had too much junk in her mind.

Voice II: Well~ Excuse me? Who's the psychopath you're talking about? Hinako?

Girl B: That's "Hinagiku" to you! [You're not Takurou...]

Girl A + Kaoru (Girl C): Kuyami-chan!

Kuyami (Voice II): Hi guys! Where's Fuu and the others? Hikaru?

Hikaru (Girl A): Dunno. I think Fuu-chan mentioned something about a double date...

Another flash of light

Kuyami: What the _*censored*_?!

Kuyami transformed into her devil form: she's now with purple hair ad hazel eyes. Red stripes appeared on her cheek, 2 on each side. And some Tasuki-like fangs were visible. Now she's in her "JK the Ryuuen Guardian" form

Hikaru: Fuu-chan! Umi-chan! Ferio!

F&F: Huh?

Umi: How come I'm back here all of a sudden?!

Voice III & IV: KYAAAAAAAAA!

All: What's the noise (de gozaru ka)?

Girl D: Ran-chan is mine! Akane, don't you interfere!

JK: STOOOOOOOOOP! Ukyou! Akane! No fight in _my_ studio!

Akane: But we're at the Dojo...(look around) What's happened?!

Ukyou (Girl D): Guess we have to call a truce. After all, we worked in the same series.

Girl E: But could someone explain what's the purpose of all this _*censored*_?

JK: Kathy-baka?! Why are you here?

Kathy (Girl E): You can leave out the baka part ya'know. And I'm here because I can open the door and walk in.

JK: Does that mean...Iris and Clara were here (sweat dropped) too?

Voice V & VI: No, we're all dead and staying in the hell. [Of course we're here!]

JK: Hehehe...Funny...You sure have a good sense of humor...

Iris (Voice V): And we saw many people were gathering outside of the studio. I think they are about to come in...

Just then, the door was opened...or rather, being blasted open. A boy with 2 "yoyo" dashed in, but he was surprised as he saw so many people were inside. 5 other casts followed.

Boy with Yoyo: Hey, Kuyami! I thought we've finished today's program!

Girl F: Taka...aren't we supposed to film the OVA I now?

Boy A: I think we are, Miaka! But somehow we're rounded up her. Suboshi, could you stop blasting the doors! [You've destroyed 5 doors for today already!]

Girl G: I thought Amiboshi have taught you how to use a doorknob. Maybe I should talk to him about this...

Boy with Yoyo (Suboshi): Yui-sama...

**At this moment, the boring Chinese class ended. Then this notebook was left forgotten for, like...5 days. The author decided to continue this PWP when she noticed there's History, Math and Chinese for that day...**

Ukyou: It's getting more and more crowded...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the studio, where there's people still do not know about the arrival of the FY casts...

Clara (Voice VI): Hey JK and Kathy! I think I saw the Y-guy and T-guy that you two always talked...

Iris: ...is "rambling", Clara.

Clara: Okay, "rambling", about!

JK + Kathy: YOU WHAT??!!

Girl H: Yousuke...Aren't we in the recording room?

Boy B: Yeah...and you're talking to Scarlet 3 seconds ago, then Yuri come in...And that flash...

Boy B AKA Yousuke turned around and spotted the person he afraid the most through out his life, who was for more eviler than Reine Devilla, noisier than Potamos, and scarier than an angry Momoko.

Yousuke: Oh no...

JK: YOOOOOUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!

Kathy: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

The 2 (crazy) teenage girls tried to glue themselves onto the guys, and unfortunately, they succeeded. This even become the direct factor which caused Mt. Miaka and Mt. Momoko, 2 of the most active volcanoes in the Anime World, to erupt.

Miaka (Girl F): Taka! (Try to peel Kathy off her boy)

Momoko (Girl H): You~su~ke~! How dare you!

**Now the author was having the History lesson, where they were studying about the Meiji Restoration. Then an evil plot starting to form in her head...**

Yousuke: Wait! Momo-pii...

Momoko: Don't call me that! Wedding beau...

JK sensed Momoko wanted to transform into Wedding Peach. Since she is a devil, so she must do something.

JK: TRANSFORM DISABLED!

Momoko starred at her Saint Compact Mirror in confusion.

JK: Now no one can change their form now! No love angels (Momoko and Hinagiku sweat dropped), no Rune Gods (Hikaru, Umi and Fuu starred at JK), the setbacks are no Viento as well and I can't change back to Kuyami...

Momoko stopped sweat dropping and growling angrily at JK, who was still clinging onto her boyfriend. Since she can't transform, so she used the simplest attack in the world: throwing the Mirror towards Yousuke's head, and knocking him out. But JK continued to snuggle against the unconscious boy.

Umi: Speaking of Love angel...where's Yuri?

Girl I: The last time I saw her was when I was in the resting room with Scarlet. Because today FURIL will record their new song _Sweet Little Love_ for their CD...

Umi: Kagome! Don't appear behind me suddenly next time!

Kagome (Girl I): Sorry! But that's not my fault that I appeared suddenly in this place, right?

JK: Actually, you're the first person who didn't scream "Where am I" or "How come" or "I was in someplace before..." in this room.

Kagome: If you're the one who fall into a well then you found yourself were sent back to like 300 years ago, you won't be surprised by a sudden landing in a studio. Especially when the studio is Naraku-free.

Umi: But this point does not apply on devils-fighting angels or some aquatransexual martial artists...

JK: Also not to 3 high school girls who had saved another world twice before...

Again, on the other side...

Momoko: Please, could you guys help me to get that devil girl off Yousuke?

Yui (Girl H): What can I get if I help you?

Momoko: What do you want anyway?

Yui: Well...Amiboshi's birthday is in 3 months...I'm sure that he would like a signed CD of FURIL...he's a big fan.

Momoko: Deal! [It's an easy job, since I'm one member of the FURIL...]

Yui: Okay, I'll need some outside help...Hikaru!

Hikaru: What's up, Yui-chan? (Yui whispered something into Hikaru's ear) Okay, but is there any computer around? Oh, there...

10 minutes later...

Hikaru: (Hold two envelopes) Done!

Yui: Thanks! Can you go over there and call JK?

Hikaru: Heeeeeeey! JK! Yui-chan have something to show you!

JK: (still glued herself onto Yousuke) Huh? (Look at what Yui was holding) WAAAAAAAAAA! F&F!

In Yui's hand, there's a photo where Fuu and Ferio were engaged in a ul~tra hot kiss...

Ferio: Whe...where did you get that?!

Hikaru: Umi-chan stole my DC two weeks ago. Then she sent this to me yesterday through E-mail.

Fuu: Umi-san!

Umi hide herself behind the other FY casts.

Momoko: But she still do not let go!

Yui: That's not the end! Hikaru! (Hikaru handed the other envelop) See what is this!

Yui got out a piece of paper from the envelop. JK immediate released Yousuke when she saw it

JK: HOOOTOOOOONUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Gimme gimme gimme! I want HotoNuri!

Yui: Momoko! Here's your chance!

JK: Oh no!

**Finally, the History lesson ended. The author was having too much fun to stop now. She got back to the classroom for the Math class. She met her friend, who just had 2 Chinese History lessons. The author snicker as she imagine what will happen to her friend in this story...**

Momoko made a mad dash towards Yousuke, and because of the author's evil ideas, Yousuke chose this time to regain conscious.

Momoko: Yousuke...Yousuke!

JK: Geez, It just feels like a soap opera!

Umi: Maybe it's time for us to save Taka now. See, he's turning blue.

Kagome: You've got a point there.

JK: Alright, I'll forget You-chan for now. [After all, they looked so cute together]

Hikaru: But what could we do?

Umi: Is there someone else that we could ask?

JK: Maybe Kaoru is able to help.

Yui: What make you said that?

JK: They've got the same character.

Hikaru: Then where's she?

JK: No fear, JK's here! TANUKI-NEECHAN!

JK found herself being hit by a bokken

Kaoru: Who is a Tanuki?! Huh?

JK: Okay, okay, whatever you say, Mrs. Himura.

Kaoru blushed furiously while JK took the bokken and broke it into half

Yui: Time to wake up, Kamiya. He'll be destroyed if we don't hurry.

Kagome: It's not the _Fushigi Yuugi OVA II_. Do anyone have a plan then?

Kaoru: Of course, Kenshin!

Kenshin stopped his conversation about Martial Arts with Hinagiku and turned around with an ultra cute "Oro". Then he was snatched away by Kaoru

Kenshin: Orororororororororo...

JK: Borrow me your sword, Oro-chan...

Kaoru: Ready?

JK: Anytime.

Kaoru + JK: KAAAAAAATHYYYYYYY-BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!!!

Kathy: (hugging a semi-conscious Taka) Haven't I told you to leave out the "baka" part?

JK: Stuff it. See who we got here?

Kathy turned around to see the cute Rurouni. Being a scarlet (no offense to Angel Salvia) woman like Kathy, she immediate start screaming.

Kathy: OOOOOOOHHHH! WHAT A CUTE BISHOUNEN!!

Umi: Now or never!

JK: Learn-by-watching Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu--Ryuutsuisen!

Kathy was knocked out

JK: Iris~ Clara~ Could you guys drag this baka to somewhere else? Next lunch my treat!

Iris and Clara come to drag her away, while muttering "this baka always cause trouble..." or something like that

Yousuke: (recovered under Momoko's extensive care) What should we do now?

Suboshi: Of course we could just walked out through the door (he signaled the "door", or "hole"). But if we can't find out who did this to us, it may happen again.

Kagome: It's so strange to see two Ueda at the same time.

JK: Agree.

**The author snicker as she remember she always call her You-chan "Suboshi" by "mistake". Because their seiyuu were the same person, Ueda Yuuji.**

JK: Wait a sec...Let's see...You're from _Inu Yasha_, right? (Kagome nodded) Hikaru is from _Magic Knight Rayearth_, You-chan is from _Ai Tenshi Densetsu_. For _Ranma 1/2_, there's Akane and Ukyou, Taka for _Fushigi Yuugi_, Oro-chan from _Rurouni Kenshin_...Me and Kathy-baka were from the reality...But there's one more anime in my _Princess-wanna-be's Diaries_...

All: This must be done by someone from _Card Captor Sakura_!

Voice VII: Finally...

All: Who's there?!

JK enable transformation again. So Momoko immediately transform into Wedding Peach, Hinagiku into Angel Daisy, Yousuke into Viento. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu got their swords ready. Suboshi started to spin his Yoyo...I mean Ryuuseisui. Kagome got out her bow and arrows. Oro-chan put back his Sakabatou. Kaoru repaired her bokken within 0.1 second. Akane got her mallet from Hammer Space. And Ukyou get out her spatula. All the casts got into battle stance. Finally, the voice show his / her identity. That's the moment when everybody scream...

All: CLOW REED?!

Clow (Voice VII): The one and only.

Fuu: But...I thought you have reincarnated into Eriol-san...

Clow: Oh, that. I'm coming to the future for sight seeing and fun. And I believe that I can't and I won't forget what I saw here today. It's too..._fantastic_...

JK: So...you make use of my fanfic...and sending us here only for your own purpose?!

All: YURUSENAI!!

So, all the casts and author went on a Clow Reed Hunt.

_**That's the end? No way!**_

**Ending...**

**The Math lesson ended 10 minutes ago. Now the author was talking with her friend...**

Author: Kathy-baka!

Friend: JK? Did you listen to the class?

JK (the author): Of course not! But I've finished another one shot!

Kathy-baka (the friend): What's that about?

JK: In short, it's about how the cast tried to pull us off our bishies...and I Ryuutsuisen you...

Kathy-baka: You what?! (picked up the Math textbook which has a thickness of 1 inch...)

JK: You wanna fight? (picked up the Mandarin dictionary which is AT LEAST 2.5 times thicker than the textbook)

**Then they spent the rest of the day in book fighting...**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~OWARI MASU~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember to review!!


	28. 29/05/2002, Wednesday

_**29/05/2002, Wednesday, Geog. lesson**_

"There's another victim under Sorai's harsh comment." Umi-san said in Math lesson this morning.

It happen in this morning. Today is the day where we will have our new lyrics singing competition. And the English Club had made a schedule booklet for all the Grade 10 and 11 students, who are the participants of the competition. The booklet contain the song information, the new lyrics writer also the lyrics. Sorai-sensei read the lyrics and complained that "it was too depressing, unlike Class A's (Hikaru-san's class actually) group." Then somehow, he could start to lecture about us copying homework in the morning...And this make Akane-san very sad. Because she was the one who spent a whole night on the lyrics, but even our class teacher didn't appreciate it. 

But she still urge us to practice during recess and lunch time. 

Before lunch time, we have Computer lesson again. Sango-san, Kagome-san, Kuyami-san and I spent the lesson in discussing this event. Kagome-san said that she had told her mother everything about Sorai-sensei. And Mrs. Higurashi thought that it's strange because most of her comments were negative. But from what I heard from Kuu-san, Sorai-sensei was like this since the time she was studying here. 

And I've heard from Miroku-san that he had asked Namimura-sensei to borrow another English lesson for our last rehearsal. And she agreed. So, 2 minutes later, I've got to sing again.

Just a side note, Shizuno-sensei seemed to like Akane-san's work very much. Actually, except Sorai-sensei, many teachers liked the new lyrics. 

* * *

_**29/05/2002, Wednesday, Evening**_

Akane-san had become perfectly happy after the competition. Mostly because our class got the second runner up of the competition. And we only lost to the Grade 11 class. Everyone said that tomorrow, Sorai-sensei will be ashamed that because he hinted our performance will probably lose to Class A, who didn't get any prize in the contest.

And I left school together with Umi-san and Hikaru-san. We were talking about the sleep over all the way. Umi-san said that beside revising, we could plan about what we can do in the summer break. But I remind her that we probably need to come back for some extra lessons. And there's summer vocation homework.

Then Umi-san said that I'm boring. And she wonder "How come Ferio would love a boring person like me".

Again, I choose to ignore her. After all, he loves me. That's what matters.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

You know...when our class teacher did what the "Sorai-sensei" did in the entry 1, sessha almost broke down crying. Because sessha was the "Akane" in the reality. But when sessha got the prize after the competition, sessha was happy because "Sorai-sensei" would probably lose his face completely tomorrow de gozaru yo! And my Geography teacher (who resembled Shizuno in the story), my English teacher (who resemble Namimura) and the teacher in charge of the competition think it was nice too! Sessha don't know sessha should cry, laugh, or both.

And the last two sentences...Sessha just could not resist the F&F de gozaru...

Nothing new, here comes the **Thank You List**

**FuuMegami-sama**: Hehehe...Wait until the end of exam, more fun stuff to come de gozaru. And glad you like the songs. Sessha loved these songs too! _Suki to ka Janakute_ was easy enough to download. But it quite hard to find _Zutto Aitakatta_. If you really want it, sessha can sent you the download link de gozaru yo! And the reason why you think the journal is real, probably is because it _is_ real ^^x . 

**link no miko-dono**: Why would you want some Asian in you de gozaru ka? (By the way, sessha is half American and half Chinese) And sessha really recommend you to see or read _Wedding Peach_ de gozaru yo (you can find some translation in the net)! And sessha hope you will like Yousuke like sessha...

**Nezumi-dono**: No, you didn't said anything offended sessha de gozaru. Just...my English comp. was quite bad in school. So...sessha hope you get the idea...

**zipp-dono**: You're better than sessha you know. Sessha often start the project _after_ it's due...Yeah. X-over is great de gozaru! 

**pat-chan-dono**: The whole Cephiro group de gozaru ka? It may be interesting. But sessha have something else in mind de gozaru yo! Thanks for reviewing de gozaru. ^^x

**Yunari-Shakin;MKOT-dono**: Yep. SESSHA ABSOLUTELY HATE EXAM!! And sessha is evil. Because sessha is a devil (like You-chan, hehe). Anyway, sessha still have one week left to be evil de gozaru...

REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!

JK, 29/05/2002, 2 days till the Mandarin exam 


	29. 30/05/2002, Thursday

_**30/05/2002, Thursday, Economics**_

Today was a very uncomfortable day. Because 2 out of the 4 air conditioners in our classroom was out of order. But no one was willing to open the window because our school was next to a highway. It's so stuffy and hot that Kaede-san fainted during Math class.

And everything is the same in the other classes. 

History: No one listened to Konishi-sensei because she said that we have finished the exam syllabus. And the Art students, like Tomoyo-san, were worrying about their coming exam in this Saturday.  
English: Noisy as always because Umi-san and Miroku-san didn't absent today.   
Japanese: More negative comments against Sorai-sensei today. Mostly from Umi-san and Kuyami-san though.  
Math: Everyone were worrying about the exam of course. And Kaede-san fainted during the lesson. I hope she's okay now.  
Economics: Kazeyo-sensei was talking about our previous exercise. For once, everyone in the class was listening.

Also, everyone was very glad that our extra Japanese lesson in today's lunchtime was canceled. And we don't have to have the Geography test in tomorrow's lunchtime. But we still have to take it in the lesson though. 

That's why we can eat outside this lunchtime. Since Umi-san said that she has run out of money, so we can only go to the McDonald again. And we met an unusual amount of teachers inside. Hikaru-san said that because today's newspaper was giving out coupons. So everyone comes here. We were lucky to find a table for 3 of us. But unfortunately, none of us have the coupons.

And we started to talk about our coming sleepover again. Hikaru-san had asked her brothers to help her with our futons. But Umi-san stated that we may not need it because we may stay up all night. Hikaru-san only laughed at that. And I told them that I've borrow the villa from Izumi-san. We can go there have fun after the exam. Umi-san suggested that we can bring our friends in Cephiro. But I reminded her that the villa won't be big enough. And we can plan this after the exam. Umi-san only groaned at my words.

Oh yeah. I have to clear my locker before next Monday. I better start "packing" from today. Or tomorrow I'll have a hard time.  
  
  
  
Miroku-san had handed me a note. Reminding me the computer club we have a meeting tomorrow 7:45am. Lunch hall.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Next Friday is the exam...next Friday is the exam..._El viernes próximo es el examen...Folgender Freitag ist die Prüfung..._Hehe, sorry. Sessha just could not resist de gozaru. Sessha used some translation tool to translate the words into Spanish and German. But sessha just want to say one thing: _Soy desesperado. AYUDA!!! _(Sessha like Spanish, hehe)

Anyway, Hong Kong is raining again de gozaru. And sessha had to run back home wet and cold again as well. Also sessha was sleepy because sessha **still** managed to get up at six to watch You-know-what-series.

Talking about the You-know-what-series, sessha had wrote a short one shot of that series. You can read it in the FF.net de gozaru. It's WAFF (at least, sessha hope it IS a WAFF) de gozaru yo! ^^x

Okay, sessha will end this *censored* with our **Thank You List**

**FuuMegami-sama**: Ya'know...from those very-single people's point of view, those who have "lovers" were...like, kind of special de gozaru. So we enjoy teasing them de gozaru yo. And because Umi is Umi, you can tell her to mind her own business de gozaru. ^^x

**zipp-dono**: But many of us find those competition annoying...And we hardly could find time to practice de gozaru...

Again, you know what to de gozaru. PUSH THE CUTE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON NOW!!

JK, 29/05/2002, 1 day till the Mandarin exam 


	30. 31/05/2002, Friday

_**31/05/2002, Friday, Economics**_

It seems like every day's routine is the same nowadays. Like we have 3 continuous Jap. lesson, then Geog test, tons of Math exercises, then Economics...we are still talking about the exercises. But actually, many people (especially the art students) were doing revision on History / Jap. History. Since it was the first subject in the exam. 

Oh yeah. In lunch time, Umi-san had dragged me to the music room for the result of the Pop-song singing contest audition. Yes, they managed to drag me to have the audition. And guess what..._we make it to the final_. And I didn't go to the audition of the solo section though. Hikaru-san almost jumped up to the ceiling when she saw the results. And she thought that we should practice more frequent. Because we will have to sing in front of the whole school.

Wait. _In front of the whole school?_

What have I got myself into?  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Reminder: Clear the locker unless you want a nice lecture from Sorai-sensei._**

* * *

_**01/06/2002, Friday, Midnight at Hikaru-san's place**_

This "sleepover" was quieter than I've expected it would be. At least, we've been doing what we planned to do for most of the night: _revising our subjects_. Of course, not before Misao-san, who had saw the singing contests result, asked us to perform our song once first. Sango-san was really excited because we passed the first round. She even used her laptop to download the Karaoke version of our song _Zutto Aitakatta_. Because our tape was kept by the organizing group, which is the Music Society. 

Then we finally got our heads into our books. Even though we spent most of the time in talking about Math only. Because we didn't have much subject in common. But there's sometime we were split into 2 groups: the computer group (Sango-san, Kagome-san and I, Hikaru-san joined our group even she's not studying it. But we can't help her much because she's the only science student here) and the Eng. Lit group (Misao-san and Umi-san).

But since the place had become to quiet, also Umi-san and Misao-san were half asleep already, Hikaru-san ran into her room and grab some FURIL and _Fushigi Yuugi_ CDs together with some snacks and drinks. Then, at least for Umi-san and Misao-san, revision work was forgotten. 

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

*After trashing the Mandarin notes around the room for..._the whole night_* HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!! Two hours left!! What should sessha do de gozaruuu!! Oh god...Anyway, sessha will be dead de gozaru. But at least sessha got to see the episode that sessha liked the most (the You-know-what-series).

To all my reviewers: thank you for your encouragement for my Mandarin exam. Sessha will try my best de gozaru!

Okay, **Thank You List**

**link no miko-dono**: Yep. Asian culture is very different from the western ones. But which one do you interested in de gozaru ka? If you're interested in Chinese, sessha maybe able to answer a few questions...Thanks for the "luck". ^^x

**FuuMegami-sama**: Yeah...sessha absolutely hated exam. But sessha have to take an external exam next year...results bad...

**zipp-dono**: Well, our AC only have 2 temperature choices: Boiling and Freezing. And now we would go to the other classroom for lessons because it's too hot...

**Yunari-Shakin;MKOT-dono**: Sessha didn't have any problem with that de gozaru...just, where does the "s" come from? Thanks for the "good luck" de gozaru. ^^x

**Nezumi-dono**: Baseball bat is nothing de gozaru. Sessha had been hit by a squash racket, full force in the face. And sessha only become a bit dizzy (then spent about half an hour to shout at the one who did this). Sessha hate it when the AC were in full blast. Like in the Geography room. It's freezing and make people fall asleep.

Hope can update after the exam. AND REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

JK, 01/06/2002, ONLY TWO MORE HOURS LEFT!! HELP ME!!! 


	31. 01/06/2002, Saturday

_**01/06/2002, Saturday, Afternoon**_

6 days till the exam. And first subject is History.

About the sleepover, we did not manage to stay up all night. All of us gave up at around 4:00am in the morning. And we're woken up by Hikaru-san's brothers at about 9:00am. Because they have to clean the dojo for their Kendo classes. We went to the McDonald to have our breakfast. 

We get back half an hour later. Then we saw Kaoru-san was in the dojo with Himura-san. The first Kendo practice of today began at 10:00am. So Hikaru-san went back to her room and got her things as well. Then she invited us to have the practice with them. Umi-san thought it was a good idea since she can let out her anger and frustration. It was quite fun except Misao-san had whacked Himura-san by mistake...

The practice ended at 12:00. We got our luggage and left Hikaru-san's place. It's time for us to go back to our homes. But Umi-san decided to go shopping instead of having revision at home. This is quite predictable though...I went to the mall too. But only to get the _X_ art book that I've pre-ordered for Kagome-san. Her birthday was on this Tuesday.

After getting the art book, I went back and started to worry about the History exam. I'm still not very good at writing essays. Good thing is that after History, we will have a weekend to prepare for the second subject, which is Economics.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

YEEEEEAAAAAAAH! SESSHA IS DONE WITH MANDARIN! 1 DOWN, 7 TO GO!

But there some bad news for sessha today...After the *censored* exam, sessha went to the doctor because sessha had been coughing quite frequently. And sessha found out that there's some problem with my breathing system, which was caused by the dust from the air conditioning. And sessha have developed something like asthma. That means, sessha can't have swimming anymore. But luckily, other sports are fine. 

In conclusion, sessha is weakening de gozaru...

After the **Thank you List**, sessha will go and have the sleep that sessha could not have yesterday...

**Ascot Summon-dono**: Thanks for your review de gozaru. Oh! You have friends studying Mandarin too? Mandarin is hard...

**Yunari-Shakin;MKOT-dono**: If our school was not near to the highway, we probably won't have so many problems de gozaru. Now sessha had to suffer because of those *censored* AC had problems... 

JK, 01/06/2002, free from the prison of Mandarin, YAY!


	32. 02/06/2002, Sunday

_**02/06/2002, Sunday, Night time**_

I don't have much time to write my diary now. But I try hard to drop down a few things from now on.

Actually, I spent today mostly in revising. Since the first subject is History, I should put more time into remembering the years and events. But I figure out that even I start my revision 3 months earlier, I won't be able to recite the whole book. So I choose to pick a few topic to study more intensively. And hoping that the essay will on the topics that I picked. 

But I did took a break in the evening. Yesterday I've recorded an episode of _Survivor Marquesas._ Sean was voted off. Later I checked the website and found out the sole Survivor is Vecepia. That means, Sango-san and Kaen-san won the little bet, where her, Umi-san, Kagome-san, Miroku-san, Kuyami-san, Kaen-san and Kamatari-san were guessing who would get the million dollars.

Then Kuu-san dragged me to watch a special program about _Harry Potter_. I think it was quite interesting. The program was comparing the _Harry Potter_ World with the real world. And they said many things about myths and magic. And Kuu-san was waiting for the 5th book. But I think _Lord of Rings_ is better.

And Hikaru-san e-mailed me (I finally got some time to check my account). She said that Tomoyo-san told her the next IT project competition is open for registry. And she asked whether we want to join in once again. since our last project won a prize. I replied her that it might be interesting to try out again. And I'll inform Umi-san tomorrow.

It's time to get back to my textbook. We have an Economics test tomorrow. I wonder why they still giving us tests while the exam was only 5 days away. 


	33. 03/06/2002, Monday

_**03/06/2002, Monday, Lunch time**_

Today's computer lesson was the funniest for sure. Because today is Chisaka-sensei's birthday. And someone planned after the lesson before we leave the computer room, we will sing a birthday song together. So everybody can't help but snickering / giggling during the lesson. When Chisaka-sensei heard our noise, he kept turning around and asked what happened. It only made us laugh more though. And we surprised him greatly when we sang. He thanked us and Ukyo-san asked that would he raise our exam grade by doing this. Everyone, included Chisaka-sensei, laughed. 

Even we have a test in Economics class, I can still find someone who was still using the computer:

1. Miroku-san: who played ICQ during _every_ lesson that we're near to the computer. No big surprise here.  
2. Umi-san: she's checking out the TV schedule. Because she won't watch any TV from today. And she had to record her favorite programs. Quite a lot of them since she checked it out for quite a long time. But no big surprise as well.  
3. Kuyami-san: she's checking her e-mail. Then she browsed some Anime website. Still no big surprised.  
4. Sango-san: here comes the surprise. How come Sango-san, who never _ever_ do other things in class, save for Jap. lesson, _was playing ICQ during a time of test??_

Okay, that's not my business. And we found out that our air conditioners finally was repaired (we didn't find out because we're not in our homeroom during the first 4 lessons). But now they are on full blast, which freeze everyone to death. Kuyami-san even go to the other class to borrow a sweater. 

Then in English class, we have our last oral practice before our exam. We are quite worry because the style is more or less based on our external exam. But Umi-san and Kuyami-san were not worry since they have the best English results in our class. And Akane-san as well.

* * *

_**03/06/2002, Monday, 9:15pm**_

Except the Economics test, we have another test today. That was the PE fitness test...and I have totally forgotten it.

Like the fitness test before, there was 3 section: push-up, sit-up and, the most feared section, 9-minute run. Nothing too bad for me in push-up and sit-up. But the 9-minute run was really very exhausting. Everyone was sitting on the ground after the run, even the teacher said it was bad for our heart.

And after schools end, it's raining again. But I learned my lessons so I brought an umbrella today. Hikaru-san and Umi-san had to share one though (Hikaru-san forgotten her own). We decided to take a bus instead of walking back because of the rain. But we saw _something really interesting_ on our way to the bus stop.

"Hey look!" Hikaru-san said suddenly. "I think I saw Fuuma-kun and Momoko-chan there!"

Umi-san and I looked at the direction Hikaru-san pointed. Then I saw two figures were standing under a roof. 

"Looks like both of them didn't have an umbrella." Umi-san added. "I have a feeling that something interesting is gonna happen." Umi-san grin mischievously.

Sure do. Her prediction was correct. But..._too interesting_ for my taste.

When I looked back to their direction after Umi-san's word, I saw both of them were out in the rain already. both of them seemed not to notice our presence. Then...then..._they kissed each other right then and there._

OH GOD!! 

I turned around and saw Hikaru-san was blushing (like me). And Umi-san was grinning and whispering "how sweet" under her breathe. Then...both of them headed to our direction. Hikaru-san snapped out her blush (so did I) as the two of them greeted her (they were classmates, after all).

Okay, I need to take my mind to somewhere else. I can't let it affect me so greatly...because now I'm kind of missing Ferio again...Maybe I should try to log in to the chatroom or something...

* * *

_**Important Author's Note**_

Since sessha's exam is coming, my okaasan starting to scream on her top of her lung in order to get sessha away from my computer. Sooo, sessha can't update this ficcie during my normal time range (9:30~11:30pm) now. *yawn* So sessha will update this fic at 4:00~5:00pm or 5:00~6:00am, Hong Kong time. Remember to stay in tuned and review!

Sessha will make the **Thank you List** now. Sessha was too sleepy to write any more rubbish now...

**Nezumi-dono**: Yeah, we have eight exam and the exam is starting from this Friday until...21/6 de gozaru. Weekend are excluded and we have several holidays in between. But when sessha was in Junior high, sessha think we have...12 subjects de gozaru. So actually, 8 subjects was much more preferable to sessha de gozaru.

**zipp-dono**: Sessha's doctor said it's within 2 or 3 years, depends on my progress de gozaru. But sessha can't join the swimming gala in school. Last year sessha got a 2nd runner up...Thank you for your concern. ^^ Sessha is better de gozaru. And actually, sessha never read Lord of Rings before. Not much time. I could only get information from my friend. And sessha really love Survivor though

**link no miko-dono**: Yep, anything in this story more or less was based on my school's system. Since sessha didn't know much about Japanese school except they started a new school year in April and ended in around early March (with holidays in between). And sessha was so jealous and furious when sessha know my friend Serena, who was sent to study in England, had finished her finals and back to Hong Kong already...

**Yunari-dono**: You gave sessha the longest review that sessha have ever read de gozaru yo ^^x! And sessha glad that sessha actually found someone who was study for 8 subjects...Even Serena-baka is having her vocation now...T_T Anyway, if you really blow the living crap out of AC, you will be killed by my classmates because they can't live through a day without our dear PC. About the mail, sessha had arrange that already. Stay in tuned and you'll know de gozaru! 

**FuuMegami-sama**: Hehe, my exam will be over in 3 weeks, don't worry de gozaru. If sessha survived the Mandarin, the other subjects won't be too hard de gozaru. Good luck on your driving test! And my mom was screaming on top of her lung last night because sessha sat in front of the PC instead of my History textbook de gozaru. Sessha like to annoy my friends like this too. Sessha found the translation on the net and told them...hehehe. Again, sessha never read Lord of Rings before. Is it good? And sessha really hate those medicines...Arrrrggg, sessha have to bring those *censored* everywhere, especially yesterday sessha have PE lesson... 

JK, 04/06/2002, 5:20am


	34. 04/06/2002, Tuesday

_**04/06/2002, Tuesday, History**_

Another freezing day to come. But the good thing is that the sun was bright enough to raise the temperature of our freezing classroom. Anyway, the first class, which is English, was quite enjoyable in a sense that we only need to do a reported speech practice. Unlike Geography, two tests were given back to us. The results were okay, but I'm still worrying about the map reading questions.

The best thing up till now is that Konishi-sensei let us have self study in History lesson. That's why I'm writing this. Kuyami-san took time in writing her fictions again. Umi-san, for once, was actually doing revision. While the others are just talking loudly or doing their own stuff.

Then suddenly I heard a loud giggle, coming from Umi-san's and Kuyami-san's place. Then Kuyami-san managed to say her story despite her giggles.

"Well," she said. "I'm writing this for my _doujinshi_. It's a new humor series called the _Twisted Cinderella_. Then somehow, this Umi could connect this with _Sleeping Beauty_!"

I don't think I could see what was so funny. But I still laughed with them. Maybe I laughed because I could let out some of my exam stress.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry for this ultra short entry. But my mom is coming back (she's not at home at the moment) and she'll kick my you-know-what when she get back. More to come tomorrow and never forget to review!

JK, 04/06/2002


	35. 05/06/2002, Wednesday

_**05/06/2002, Wednesday, Computer**_

Another self-study lesson in today's History lesson. So I could drop down more about our celebration for Kagome-san's birthday.

We put our mini-party at after school in the lunch hall, since it was always deserted except lunch time. Sango-san and Miroku-san had bought two big pizzas and unknown bottles of drinks. Despite the exam, we could enjoy the time. Especially when Miroku-san's flirty comment had angered Sango-san and she hit him with a coke bottle...

Okay, back to today's things. There many people were absent because they (claimed) stayed at home and doing revision:

Class A (Hikaru-san's class): 2  
Class B: 8  
Class C (my class): 9  
Class D (Misao-san's class): 8  
Class E (Ukyo-san's class): **13**

So in today's History and computer class, there were so many empty seats, which made Konishi-sensei and Chisaka-sensei gave up on lecturing and just let us do whatever we want, which was studying for our first day of exam.

But we still have quite a lot of things to do in the English and Geog. lesson. Like discussing our tests. But the rest of the time we were, again, spent our time in reciting the Historical events, since the first day is History / Jap. History.

  
  
  
  
  
  
1868: Tokugawa ended, Meiji restoration started  
1912: Emperor Meiji died.


	36. 06/06/2002, Thursday

_**06/06/2002, Thursday, Evening **_

Today is a holiday for us to revise our work. Umi-san and Hikaru-san had come over my place to study because I told them my parents won't be here until late at night.

Hikaru-san whispered to me that she didn't believe that Umi-san actually was studying. Umi-san and I were surprised by the exam syllabus of Biology, which was 3 textbooks plus a big pile of handouts. Umi-san was surprised how Hikaru-san could love Biology despite of these. But she thinks History is more difficult because we need to write essays. Umi-san only sighed.

Later, Sango-san, Kagome-san and Miroku-san joined us. The 3 of them were studying Jap. History. Later, Kuu-san came and help them, since she got the highest mark in Jap. History when she was is High school.

30 minutes later, Kuyami-san came as well. She called Kagome-san but her brother told her that she's at my place. Her home, which is a wedding dress shop, was having some noisy costumers. So her mother called her to go to other place to study. Kuyami-san helped Umi-san and me greatly in telling us the method of remembering the Chinese pinyin of the people's name, which were come from the topic of _China reforms in the late 19th century_. She was good at the part of Germany and Italy unifications as well.

We studied from 10:00am (when Umi-san and Hikaru-san arrived) till 4:00pm, when everyone's stomach were protesting. We went to a small restaurant to have snacks. Then, except Umi-san and Hikaru-san, the rest headed back to their own places--we decided to try to stay up the whole night to study (again). I know this is not healthy. But I'm still worrying about the essays.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Self-strengthening Movement (1861-94): led by Prince Gong, Zeng Guofan and Li Hongzhang. Focus on military strength.  
Hundred Days' Reform (1898): led by Emperor Guangxu, Liang Qichao, Kang Youwei. A thorough reform.  
Late Qing Reform (1901-11): led by Empress Dowager Cixi. Only to prolong Qing's rule, but failed.

* * *

**Author's note**

Finally sometime for sessha to write the **Thank you list** again! And sessha have got the 100th review! Thank you for all support there de gozaru. As my humble thanks, sessha have written another Omake. Also as an apology for my ultra short entries these days. 

**FuuMegami-sama**: The summer break won't come until July...what a cruel fate de gozaru na...My mom still keep shouting at me. But she's not as home today so sessha can use the PC today. Bad...should be revising de gozaru. 

**Yunari-dono**: Thank you for your 100th review! And no, your review were not annoying de gozaru. Just broke my longest review record. And this story DID based on somebody's life. That's sessha's life! And sessha do have a friend who wrote doujinshi. And thank you for your luck! =D

**zipp-dono**: Hehe, actually, sessha's way to release exam stress was to throw the textbook across the room after the exam...Strange way, right?

**link no miko-dono**: Actually, our school rules was quite difficult to understand. Sessha understand that de gozaru. Later sessha will do a more thorough explanation about our school rules. But sessha have to deal with the *censored* exam first.


	37. OmakeII: The Scary English Oral Exam

_**Author's note**_

100 reviews! 100 reviews!! Thank you all reviewers there to help sessha achieve this goal! Special thanks goes to Yunari-dono, who made the 100th review of the _Princess-wanna-be...in the Exam Era_. As a (stupid) kind of thanks to all of you, sessha took sometime in writing another Omake as sessha's appreciation de gozaru!

Again, this is dedicated to all my reviewers of course, also Kathy-baka, Iris and Clara. Good luck with your Chinese History / History / Biology! Ganbatte!

* * *

**_The Scary English Oral Exam  
_**A sort-of Omake of _Princess-wanna-be...in the Exam Era_

"One more day and I'm done with the exam!" A girl with long dark brown hair, which tied in a waist-long ponytail, and brown eyes exclaimed as she walked into her school, prepared for her last exam. 

For the two whole weeks, she's working endlessly for her *censored* exam. "After this, I'll finally be free..." she thought. Then she started to hum _Otome Ranman _under her breathe.

She climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor and found the reporting center. Then she was told to sit outside since she need to wait for another 15 minutes for her turn. Outside the corridor, she found her friends, who were also waiting for the English oral exam.

"Kathy-baka! How did the Chinese Literature goes?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm dead on that one." A girl with a tomboyish hair style replied. "I guess computer studies is pretty easy for you, right JK?"

"I think I would get a pass. But not sure. And I'm still worrying about Chinese." The long-haired girl, JK, answered. "I think Iris won't have any problem with the Eng. Lit. though. Since she is some distant relative of Fuu, good at every subject in the world."

"Quit your joke, Jack." A girl with Yui-in-OVA hair style said. "How about your Chemistry, Clara?"

"Same as JK, a pass I think." The last girl with mid-back-long black hair answered. "Who will go first for the oral?"

"Me," JK replied. "I hope it's not difficult or anything doing with pop star. Else, I'm doomed."

"5 more minutes till we could get a hold on our paper." Kathy announced. "What will you guys do after this? We'll be officially free!"

"Sino (a shopping center) for DVD." JK said without thinking for a second. "I wanna find _Inu Yasha_ movie DVD. If there is, _Wedding Peach_ will be nice too. I've been saving my money during these weeks."

"I think I will stay at home for my computer games." Clara thought for a while than replied.

"I will go straight for my bed." Kathy said and released a biiiiig yawn. Then everyone started to look at Iris.

"Me? I will..."

"Go straight to my Chinese textbook because I have extra Chinese class on Monday." The three of them said together.

"Am I really that predictable?" Iris sweat dropped.

"To tell the truth: yes." JK ended. Then a woman in her mid-thirties come out with 4 exam papers.

"Now all of you, go to 105 (i.e. first floor, 5th classroom) and sit outside on the desks. The helpers there will tell you what to do." The woman said.

"Oh, Ms. Leung. You called us up to the second floor then chased us back the first floor now. You don't understand how tired we will be?" JK in a fake sad tone. Only to be hit by the woman (Ms. Leung) on the head with a book. 

"Jackie, you know I'm going to yell at you on Monday right? Now, go to the classroom!" Ms. Leung pasted a fake annoyed expression. "You're just as bad as Sophia!"

AN: Sophia is my classmate, who enjoyed annoying teachers as much as sessha do de gozaru.

"Then yell at Sophia instead!" After that, JK ran down the stairs as fast as she could in order to escape from another hit from Ms. Leung.

Finally the 4 of them settled in the classroom 105. They took their seats: JK the first one, Iris the second, Clara the third and Kathy the last. Then a man with short black hair and a yellow bandana came out of the classroom with an examiner instruction in hand. When all of them looked up from their paper, they all screamed the same name...

"RYOUGA??!!" ...with JK the loudest.

"Hello, everyone." Ryouga Hibiki from _Ranma 1/2_ greeted them.

"I realized that you didn't get lost when you came out from the classroom." Kathy said after recovering from her shock.

"Yeah, because of some help there." He pointed inside the classroom then held up the instruction. "Candidates, you have six minutes for the preparation, you may begin now." Then he pressed a little timer and left.

The four of them started to read the instruction on the exam paper. The first part is the role play. But the topic is really too interesting and..._familiar_ to them.

* * *

_**Situation**_

_You are Christ Wong. You work in a DVD company. Your boss has asked you to do an interview in the shopping mall, asking the costumers about their opinion of translated Anime DVD. He / She has given you a form to use during the interview._

**_Task 1_**

_Examiner 1 is a costumer._

_You must begin the role play be introducing yourself and explaining that you want to interview him / her about translated Anime DVD. Asked the costumer questions and make notes on the form so that you can report the information to your boss later. For question number 6 you should think of **ONE** other relevant question to ask._

When you have completed Task 1, go to Examiner 2.

**_Task 2_**

_Examiner 2, Mr. / Ms Green, is your boss. He / She will ask you some question about your interview with the costumer._

_Mr. / Ms Green may ask the questions in a different order from that on the form and may also use different words for the questions. You may use your notes to help you._

_When you have completed Task 2, give the form and Candidate's Instruction to Examiner 2._

* * *

'This is...just too..._well_...Better pray that Taka is not here.' JK thought as she turned the exam paper and look at the form, sweat dropping.

'JK gonna make it an A in the oral for sure.' Iris thought as she wrote down the respective questions that she is going to ask.

'I have a feeling that the exam will be as bizarre as the time in the studio...' Clara thought as she starred at the hints for the questions.

'I wonder there is any other Anime characters in this classroom...Better pray that Yousuke from _Ai Tenshi Densetsu _is not there.' Kathy thought as she looked at the situation again.

Six minutes passed already. The door open again and Ryouga came out again. He called JK inside. And JK thought that she was about to faint when she saw the Examiner 1. 'Oh god...tell me that I have something wrong with my eyes...' She thought and wiped her glasses a bit. But her eyes didn't have any problem in identifying the person sitting in front of the desk.

It's _Mizuki Kaho from Card Captor Sakura_.

'But...but...I thought Mizuki-sensei is teaching Math!' She thought. But she shook it off because she need to take the exam and go for the Inu Yasha DVD as soon as possible.

"Good morning," JK said as she begin the role play. "My name is Christ Wong. I have a few questions. Would you mind answering them?"

"Certainly." Kaho said with her trademark mysterious smile.

"Thanks." JK continued while trying to suppress the wish of screaming out right there. "How often do you buy DVD?"

"I buy some about twice a month." She answered and JK wrote down on her form. 

"Then, how much does one DVD cost?"

"It cost $40 (HK dollar of course)." JK dropped it down again as she have some not-so-nice feeling about the Task 2 and second part of the exam, which is the discussion.

"What is your favorite DVD translation company?" JK felt that the feeling is getting stronger and stronger.

"My favorite is the Pop & In Entertainment Co., Ltd." She answered, not noticing the nervousness of the devil girl.

Yet another AN: See Omake I for further explanation.

"Why do you like this company?"

"Because their translation is accurate and the DVD are in high quality." JK wrote down the answer, secretly thought that it's half way point.

"What kind of Anime DVD you usually buy?"

"I usually buy Magical Girls Anime."

'Good, last question.' JK thought as she wrote it down. "Do you buy any Anime-related products?"

"Yes, sometimes I like to buy some soundtracks." Kaho answered after thinking for 1.5 seconds.

"Thank you for your co-operation." JK said as she left the seat. And she exchanged a glance with Iris, who had finished her Task 1 who Mokona-knows-who and prepared to go for the Task 2.

JK walked across the room, while she's trying to tell herself to calm down, and about 10 minutes until the whole exam is over. Then she sat in front of the Examiner 2. She looked up to see who is that person. Then she had to use all her will in order to stop herself to swear.

'E...Emerauld of _Magic Knight Rayearth_?! I'm not in a fanfic world for crying out loud!' JK thought in horror, even the former Pillar of Cephiro is a very nice princess. She looked at JK with a sincere smile. 'Hey JK, snapped out of it! This is a _exam_!'

"Good...good morning, Ms. Green. I have the information you want." JK stammered out.

JK finished the second part of the role play, which is reporting, without much trouble. Save for the fact that she was extremely nervous because it was Emerauld as the examiner. JK was sure that if the examiner is either:

a) Nuriko-sama from _Fushigi Yuugi_   
- which is impossible, because Nuriko-sama was already *sniff* dead

b) Yousuke from _Ai Tenshi Densetsu_  
- which won't be possible as well. Since we don't even know that he can speak English or not

c) Kagome from _Inu Yasha_   
- which may be possible. Since her results are very good: always the Top 30 in the form

...she will be unconscious for the rest of the day.

"Thank you," Emerauld said as JK finished the last sentence of the role play. "That's fine. Please give me your form."

JK handed the form and sat at the back of the classroom to wait for Clara and Kathy to finish their role play. During the waiting time, she 'talked' with Iris with gesture language.

//Ya'know, I have a feeling of déja vu since I'm doing the first part of role play.// JK 'said'.

//Me too. It's like something bad is going to happen. But we are not the Magic Knights or Angels or Devils...except you, that's it.// Iris replied.

//Hey! I only hope it was not anything which would affect our exam...Say, we'll discuss our post-exam picnic tomorrow. Any suggestion for now? Melody suggested we can go for a 2-day camp.//

//I don't think our parents will let us go...And I think Kathy had finished. Well, here goes nothing.//

As Iris 'said', Kathy had finished her role play with Emerauld. Now the 4th Anime character came into the room with four pieces of paper, which contain the instruction for the discussion.

"You have two minutes to prepare for Part B. Do not make notes during the preparation or the discussion." A deep (also scary and creepy to JK) male voice said as he set the timer.

"NAKAGO!" JK shouted towards the evil shogun from _Fushigi Yuugi_.

Nakago cast a smirk towards JK's direction. Which make rashes appeared on JK's skin. JK wanted to throw him out to the highway right there and then. But for the sake of her English result, she sat down again and looked at the instruction.

2 minutes is a very short time. and the six minutes of discussion passed with a speed of a arrow. All of them let out a sign of relief as Nakago announced "Time is up. Stop your discussion now and give me the instruction." Even JK forgotten to kill her least favorite character because of the joy of freedom.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! I'M DONE WITH THIS *censored* EXAMINATION!! I'M FREE!!" JK exclaimed when they went to the gym for a drink. They celebrated their end of exam with ice tea (JK), sprite (Iris), coffee (Clara) and cream soda (Kathy). Just then, they saw a figure with Kaoru's (from _Rurouni__ Kenshin_) height running towards them.

"Ah oh. Here comes the Reality version of Momopii." JK said sarcastically.

"Who is 'Momopii', huh?" That figure came and hit JK with an English Dictionary on the head.

"Ittai...What's the big deal that you had to hit me, Carman! You just like Momoko! A Stupid, fat-face, clumsy, tiny and flat-chest crybaby! Only you don't have a great guy like You-chan!" JK yelled at her younger friend.

Carman chose to ignore her comment. "I bet you guys have finished your oral, right? And I can't believe who I met during _my _oral exam!"

"Don't tell me that the examiners for the Grade 8 were also some Anime characters..." Clara said with a sweat drop.

"You guys also?!" Carman exclaimed.

"Yep." Kathy answered. "We saw Ryouga, Mizuki-sensei, Emerauld and Nakago."

"Nakago? Oh congrats." Carman's words earned a punch from JK. "We have a _Fushigi Yuugi_ character on our side too! But the one we've got was Yui! Her English is just excellent! Also one character from _Ai Tenshi Densetsu, Card Captor Sakura _and _Magic Knight Rayearth_ again. It's Scarlet, Nakuru and Presea."

"Na...nakuru?" All the older girls sweat dropped. "But you've got Scarlet..." JK said a bit sadly. "I wanted to go back to the Grade 8 time too..."

Suddenly an noise of an alarm ringed through the whole school...

* * *

"Huh...what's the matter..." A sleepy JK said as she stood up from where she's been sitting, which was the chair in her room.

"Oh, that was only a dream..." JK rubbed her eyes and stretched herself. She's been using her History reference book as the pillow of her night. "what a scary one." Then she looked at her clock. "WHAT?! 5:45am ALREADY?! _Wedding Peach_ is gonna start!" She exclaimed as she ran into the bathroom.

14 minutes later, JK was in her green school uniform and sat in front of the TV, waiting for the _Yume miru Ai Tenshi_ to be heard from the TV. She sang along the song. And the episode that she would watch was episode 39. And she's counting the days to see when will episode 44, the episode, where *censored because of spoiler*, would be broadcast. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Who's calling this early?" JK muttered as she picked up the phone. "Oh, Iris? How did your revision go?"

"I think I'll be fine." The voice of her friend said. "But I have the strangest dream in my life."

"What dream?" JK asked while sweat dropping.

"It's when we're having our English oral. And..." Iris repeated her dream which made JK's face turned blue.

"I...I'll talk to you at school. Okay? See'ya." JK replied and hanged up. But later, Kathy and Clara also phoned her, telling her the same story.

And after the History / Chinese History / Biology exam, JK went to find Carman, who said that she have the same dream.

Is this dream a premonition of their future? They won't know until the Friday after next.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~Owari masu~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	38. 07/06/2002, Friday

**_07/06/2002, Friday, After school_ **

One down, seven to go.

Today was History and English usage (paper II). The English was surprisingly easy. While the History we were having a hard time in identifying the cartoon in the data based question. Because the quality of photo copy machine was really...not very good in a sense that everyone was having trouble in looking at the image.

And the essay questions were:

_1) To what extend did the collapse of the Qing Dynasty was due to the work of Cixi?_

_2a) What does the word "modernization" means?  
b) Could the Meiji Restoration count as a successful modernization?_

_3) "The downfall of the Czardom in Russian was mainly because of the failed reforms during 1906-17." Do you agree? Explain with relevant historical events._

I chose question 2 because I've out most of my time in studying that part. And I've broke my personal record of writing 7 pages for this essay. After the exam, when Umi-san and Kuyami-san asked me how many pages did I write, they immediately called me crazy, since the 2 of them only wrote 2 pages. And both of them chose question 1. Kuyami-san ran off the the book store for the newest issue of _Ayashi no SERESU_ already. While Umi-san and Hikaru-san went home to study for Economics. 

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Okay, sessha's mom is not home again. Sessha can take time in writing the **Thank You List**:

**link no miko-dono**: It's not _very_ difficult actually. But the discussion part can be really messy de gozaru. There is anime characters making random appearances in my school de gozaru yo! Hehe, sessha is joking. But we have the Reality version of several characters: Momoko, Hinagiku, Fuu, Usagi, Kagome, and Nakago. ^^x

**zipp-dono**: 5:45am was a piece of cake to sessha de gozaru. Sessha had once tried and woke up at 5:00am for my homework and the _Diaries_, 4:30am for the Chinese exam...

2 down, 6 to go! Please remember to review de gozaru!

JK, 07/06/2002, sneaking into using the PC


	39. 08/06/2002, Saturday

**_08/06/2002, Saturday, 11:00pm_**

I still have about 33 hours before my Economics exam. But Kuu-san still find time to drag me down to watch the last episode of _Survivor Marquesas_. And this episode last for 2 hours, from Paschal being voted off to the announcement of Vecepia getting the title of the Sole Survivor. Umi-san phoned me when it got to the part of the last Tribal Council. Like me, she thought that Tammy was quite mean towards Vecepia and Neleh, the last two Survivor.

Before I got dragged down, I checked my forgotten E-mail. Misao-san had sent a mail:

_Fuu-chan_ (The mail reads)_:_

_I know that this mail may not be read after the English oral, but I'm gonna send it anyway._

_During the post exam period, there's an Annual Drama Competition. I bet you know that already, don'cha? Someone from the Judo Team wanted to form a team within the "Martial Arts Society" (in case you don't understand, it means all the Martial Arts clubs in our school) and enter the competition. They even have someone written the script already. Are you interested (backstage is fine too)? _

_Reply me ASAP. They need to hand in the entry form. And are we going on a trip in the summer vocation (Hikaru told me)?_

_Good luck on the exam (implied only you read this before the end of this crap)~! _

_Misao_

The Annual Drama Competition? Sounds interesting...only I could _really_ be the backstage. Because if it means all the Martial Arts clubs, the Fencing team will be in it too. Umi-san won't let go of the chance of helping to make a fool out of myself in front of the whole school. And Hikaru-san will side with her to push me onto the stage of embarrassment. 

Okay, I have to forget the mail and concentrate on my Economics textbook. I still have some problems on the elasticity of demand / supply. Wait...Kuu-san studied Economics before. I wonder if she could help me. Then the next subjects are...Math, no problem there. Geography, Kagome-san and Umi-san wanted me to help them with the map reading, which was a part that I'm not very good at. Then English listening, nothing bad. Friday is a holiday as well as Monday...A good long period for Japanese. Then computer the next.

But I should think about Economics for now. And there's Japanese composition paper too.


	40. 09/06/2002, Sunday

**_09/06/2002, Sunday, 7:00pm_**

13 1/2 hours before the Economics exam.

But Kuu-san still managed to push me out of the house. "Don't put all your time for those *censored* textbooks! Do other things while you got the chance to!" was what she said before she "asked" me to return several romance novels to the library. And outside was usually dark.

A premonition of raining.

How come rain had to come on Sunday? And, again, I forgotten the umbrella for the umpteenth time. When I got back home, I was sneezing.

Oh no! It's exam time! Please don't let me sick!

  
  
Elastic--When elasticity is 1  
Inelastic--When elasticity is 1  
Unitary elastic--When elasticity is = 1  
Perfectly elastic--When elasticity = 0  
Perfectly inelastic--when elasticity = infinity

* * *

**_09/06/2002, Sunday, 8:30pm_**

I've checked the E-mail account. Finally I could get to the habit of checking it everyday because of the amount of E-mails is increasing everyday (junk stuff from Umi-san and Caldina-san were excluded, but I still got at least 10 or something mails everyday). And those hate mails were back too. It's been a month before the last one was sent. But after I let Umi-san and Kuyami-san saw the printout of one of the mails, they said they've got some clue of who was sending this.

And Misao-san said that the script for the Annual Drama Competition was ready. She told me (in the mail) to read it and see if I have any changes for the plot or anything. The story was quite interesting. It's about 2 lovers who were killed in a war. And they were reincarnated. Two Guardian, one from the Heaven and one from the hell, were sent to guard them and to help them to seek and reunite with each other again. The main story was around the 2 guardians. They were very good friends but they kept fighting with each other. It was a humor-dominant story with romance content. 

Misao-san had suggested me to be the one who in charge of lightings. Because I've learned about it when I'm in Grade 8 in a Drama course. But Kagura-san, who wrote the script, wanted me to do the role of the Guardian from Heaven. Misao-san told her that I refused to be the actors. I don't know she would give up or not though.

The first practice will be in the afternoon of 21/06, right after the English Oral exam. Because we don't have much time.

I have to get back to the Economics now! I'm still worried about the demand & supply part.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demand curve always have a downward sloping.  
Supply curve always have a upward sloping.  
The point where the Demand curve and Supply curve meets is called equilibrium point.


	41. 10/06/2002, Monday

**_10/06/2002, Monday, 7:00pm_**

2 down, 5 more to go.

I'm not doing quite good in Economics today. The multiple choice questions were okay. But the short questions and essay questions were much more difficult than all the tests we've done in the past. 

And 2 packets of tissue for the morning.

This morning since I woke up, I've been sneezing nonstop. Luckily, I don't have anything more than sneezing, like headache or cough. But I'll have to go for the doctor before the headache decide to show up.

The rain still continue this morning. And I finally remember the umbrella, even it didn't rain again after the exam. Since the weather is so terrible, we (Umi-san, Kuyami-san, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, Misao-san and I) really could not stand the stuffy condition of the stair case area, near the hall. How come they don't let us enter the hall while we have to take our exam there?

Anyway, all of us ran to the computer work station, which located one floor above the hall. The reason why we choose there was because there has a wonderful appliance called air conditioner. But Kuyami-san and Umi-san decided to play online games / bridge instead of revising.

Oh yeah. We have 2 papers for today: the Economics and the Japanese composition. The questions for the Jap. comp. were much more easier, and we can choose one from the following 3:

1) _Write about a farewell party that you've attended before and what you feel about it.  
_2) _Write about a person that you respected the most.  
_3) _Talk about how you keep yourself cheerful_

Both Umi-san and I wrote no. 3, while Hikaru-san and Kuyami-san wrote no. 1. Only Kaoru-san wrote no. 2. And since we didn't see Misao-san after the exam, so we didn't know what she have wrote. 

Tomorrow is Math. So Umi-san rushed home with her world-record-breaking speed to memorize those formulae. Kuyami-san and Hikaru-san went to the Manga rental shop. I don't believe that they still have time for Manga. But Kuyami-san got a B+ in the half-yearly exam. I think that she have confidence so she could take her time in "studying" her _Ayashi no Ceres_.

I borrowed some exercise from Kuu-san (of course I couldn't get them without a lecture on time using from her). And I'll continue to do the problems on the textbook. I didn't worry about Math too much though. What makes me worry was the subject on Wednesday, which is Geography.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

It's just sessha, or the there's fewer reviews than before? Sessha know the entries were too short. But hey! (continue to ramble for about 2 hours). So remember to review, okay?

And even sessha's mom was here, sessha had to write this AN de gozaru. Because the _Princess-wanna-be_ series was 2 months old already! Sessha wanted to write another Omake to celebrate. But sessha didn't got the time. So sessha will write one after the exam de gozaru. If sessha could got some idea, that's it.

And something about yesterday's entry. The "drama script" actually was the idea of my coming ficcie _Between the Angel and the Devil_. It would be a _Wedding Peach_ ficcie...

Kathy-baka: Hey! What about the other Anime? Don't you think you've put to much time on that series?!  
Clara: Yeah! Hurry up and write a _Fushigi Yuugi_ fanfic about me and Tamahome...  
Kathy-baka: No way! That would become _Fushigi Fungi_ if you were paired up with Tamahome-sama. _I_ should be the one...  
(These idiots started a fight over their Tamahome, while sessha was holding a 1:1 Taka plushie from the Hammerspace™, ready to knock them out)

Hey! This is sessha's author's note! Get your @$$ out of here! (Sent them abroad with Hammer Express™) Anyway, sessha decided to dedicate this summer to promote _Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach_ also to 2 characters from _Ayashi no Ceres_ (by Yuu Watase, author of _Fushigi Yuugi_): Shuro and Chidori. So, don't beat sessha up de gozaru. Because sessha will continue the diary...

Okay, here comes the long waited (?) **Thank You list**. It's been a long time, ne?

**FuuMegami-sama**: It took a lot of will power to write everyday de gozaru yo. Because sometimes sessha just lost patient, especially when my computer goes berserk. And sessha always forgotten the umbrella too! But strangely, sessha never got sick when sessha caught in rain de gozaru.

**zipp-dono**: Some people in my school found the annual drama competition funny, as long as you're not the one who stand on the stage. And sessha is not very good at studying as well. Because sessha spent the time in writing rather than studying for the exam...hehe, and Manga as well. Bad sessha de gozaru na...

Okay, you know what to do right? CLICK THAT PURPLE BUTTON RIGHT NOW! THIS IS AN ORDER!!!!!

JK, 10/06/2002, Losing her sanity


	42. 11/06/2002, Tuesday

**_11/06/2002, Tuesday, Just after dinner_**

Okay, Math is done. It was easier than I thought it would be. Good thing was that I recited all those formulae and theories again. And after tomorrow's exam, which is Geog. and English comp., I could have a long weekend for the next subject, Japanese, something that most of us were worrying about. Especially Kuyami-san, who was not very good at it.

Speaking of her, all of us were studying in our own "headquarter", I mean the computer work station. Today's rain was much worse than the one in the weekend. Fortunately, I decided to go to school a bit earlier than I normally do, plus I remember my umbrella, so I didn't get wet. But Kaoru-san was caught in the time here the rain was the heaviest. So did Umi-san, Hikaru-san and Misao-san.

And maybe they thought that they could do nothing much for revising Math, so Umi-san and Kuyami-san were playing games with the computer and talked about _Ayashi no Ceres_ (Umi-san had read that series too because it was also done by the author of _Fushigi Yuugi_) again. And they got very excited about it. While Misao-san, Kaoru-san and I were trying our best to ignore them and concentrate on the Math multiple choice problems.

Oh no, It's eight already! I have to go back to the notes. Also I'm still very weak at map reading.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right. 5 more subjects.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Because tomorrow sessha was having Geog. exam too. So sessha will keep this short...

WHERE HAVE ALL THE REVIEWS GONE??!! REVIEW OR SESSHA WILL GO ON STRIKE!!

Now, review or else.

JK, 11/06/2002, Continue to lose her sanity


	43. 12/06/2002, Wednesday

**_12/06/2002, Wednesday, 2:00pm_**

Finally, a long-waited rest in the exam time. Now with Geog. gone, all of us could have a long weekend for rest and preparation for the Jap. exam on next Tuesday. Tomorrow is only English listening, which we could do nothing to prepare actually.

This morning, the sky was very dark. I've planned to bring the umbrella to school. But for some reason, Kuu-san got _my_ umbrella out of the house before I could get it. She left a note which she claimed that she had left her umbrella in the college. What about me? We don't have any spare umbrella. So I could only hope that no rain until I get to school.

And I don't have much luck. The sky did started to rain before I could get a shelter. I ran across the street to find somewhere and wait. But fortunately, I found somebody who could help me.

Just when I got to a sheltered bus stop, Shizuno-sensei just got down from the bus. She offered to walk together since she got an umbrella. We talked a bit on the way. And she went to the staff room after we got to the school while I ran to the computer work station.

For once, Umi-san and Kuyami-san were studying instead of messing with the computer for once. since the first subject is English comp., Misao-san felt strange about their behavior. Hikaru-san was studying for her Physics while all of us were discussing about which part will appear more in the exam paper. We forgot about the time and almost late for it.

The questions were not very difficult. What we have to do was to choose one from the 3 questions, and write a passage with no less than 280 words. After the exam, we discussed about the 3 questions.

"I wrote about the third question. That time machine one." Kuyami-san said. "And I almost didn't got enough time to write. I've written at least 700 words I think."

No wonder Kuyami-san could get the out-standing writers award in the English section. I wrote about the question 3 too. It's like this:

_One day, you found a machine with the following instruction:_

_Press the RED button to choose the date and time to travel to the past.  
Press the BLUE button to choose the date and time to travel to the future.  
Only ONE person could use the machine each time.  
This could only be used for FOUR times._

_Describe what happened next._

But I didn't have much to write, maybe about 320 words. But seven hundred? We only have 1 hour and 10 minutes to write. Even Umi-san, who also wrote question 3, had only written about 400 words.

Anyway, we went back to the Geog afterwards. While Hikaru-san went for Physics. We would have a 1 1/2 hour paper. But Physics was 30 minutes more. I don't know it's good or not. But I could only barely finished the questions since we have to write and draw a lot (diagrams carried extra mark). We decided to wait for Hikaru-san and have lunch together. Also to discuss about our field trip after the vocation start. 


	44. 13/06/2002, Thursday

**_13/06/2002, Thursday, 9:15pm_**

One more paper and English will be finished. Today's listening paper is was unusually difficult. The tape was faster than any exercise we've done before, even faster than the past exam papers. And the instruction for the work was too vague. So we only got one way to finish the paper: by making the answers up. I hope I won't lose too many marks. This occupied the highest mark out of the 4 papers (which is 32% of the total subject mark).

Because we can't do much revision on English listening, so many people went to the computer work station for internet and games. Umi-san and Kuyami-san were competing against each other in a online game, while Hikaru-san, Misao-san and Kaoru-san were watching some video clips from _Harry Potter_ (the movie). I took time in visiting the Cephiro chatroom. It's really been awhile since I "talked" with them the last time. Only Presea was online though.

**Kaze_no_Seirei**: Hello Presea-san, long time no see.  
**Pharle_Fantasies**: Fuu! Where have you guys been? (Ferio and Lantis were driving me crazy)  
**Kaze_no_Seirei**: We are having exam so we don't have time to touch the computer. Only have time for a brief check of the E-mail account. How come there's so few people?  
**Pharle_Fantasies**: Because it was only dawn in Cephiro time. And I like to wake up early.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei**: I see...Oh, I have to go again. The next exam is going to start. Umi-san and I will have more time about 6 days later. Bye!

I almost forgot there's no "weeks" and "months" in Cephiro. Only "days" and "years" and also "century". But what did she mean by "Ferio and Lantis were driving me crazy"? I should have ask her before I leave.

Anyway, 2 and 1/4 subjects to go.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh~ Finally the long waited weekend~ Sessha could have 4 days to prepare for the Chinese exam de gozaru. Sessha really hate Chinese though.

All right, sessha have been resting from yesterday's afternoon. And today, sessha started to build a Wedding Peach site! Because sessha wanted to promote WP, also sessha had cut many piccie from the Super Nintendo game. Why not use them? But shouldn't sessha be studying de gozaru ka?

Also, thanks everybody for wishing me good luck in my *censored* exam de gozaru. Sessha promised that once sessha is done with them, sessha will write _another_ Omake de gozaru.

Anyway, sessha will finish off the **Thank You List **and...find something to do.

**FuuMegami-sama**: Sessha don't think air-con is the best thing. But surely they were a fantastic appliance de gozaru. And whether sessha would go on strike or not...hehe, depends on the reviews...and my health condition of course.

**link no miko-dono**: Sessha is sort of flunking in Economics too, especially with the demand & supply part. Sessha was totally hopeless on that topic de gozaru. Again, the "drama thing" is always cool as long as you're not the one who is standing on the stage and in front of the whole school. Sessha will try to "hang in there" and try hard not to hang myself...

**zipp-dono**: Teachers were obsessed with giving students homework, right? Like us, even we're not done with the exam, they're giving us summer vocation projects already. Poor me...And on scholarship thingie...actually, my best friend was the one who received all kinds of awards. And she has excellent results and awfully polite...so me and Kathy-baka titled her as "the distant relative of Fuu Hououji". Hehe...

**Yunari-dono**: Huh? "Yesterday's"? (Went and see what's special about yesterday) Why do you think it's good de gozaru ka? Just curios. And sessha is reading you ficcie (MKR 3). Sessha will post the reviews after sessha have finished reading them de gozaru.

JK, 13/0/2002, finally regain some self-control


	45. 14/06/2002, Friday

**_14/06/2002, Friday, 8:30pm_**

Today was a holiday because the hall was lend to some organization for an exam. So we could stay at home for our revision. Next Monday is a holiday for the Art students too. Because it was the day for the science student to have their additional Math exam. But we don't study A. Math. So we have one more day to go for the Jap. exam on Tuesday.

Umi-san phoned me this afternoon. She told me that she was not doing very well. That's quite predictable, because she seldom listen to the class. But I'm having some difficulties in several passages as well. 

And I've forgotten yesterday. We were informed about the time of the Oral exam next Friday. The teachers had divided the whole form into 4 groups with 4 different reporting times (8:15am, 10:00am, 1:00pm, 2:30pm). Umi-san, Kaoru-san and I were in the first group, while Hikaru-san and Misao-san in the second and Kuyami-san the third. Sango-san, Kagome-san and Miroku-san were in the 4th group together.

Kuu-san was at her friends place. Because they were having their summer break already. So they threw a party also to watch the World Cup together. They were watching the rerun version of today's match: Japan vs. Tunisia. I'm kind of glad because she won't run into my room suddenly and shouting for the computer...

84 hours before the Jap. exam.


	46. Not a chappie, but an author note...

Author's notes  
  
Well...since fanfiction.net and my computer had gone berserk, so sessha had lost the entries   
from 15-17/06/2002. Call sessha lazy, even flame sessha if you want, but sessha is not going   
to write them again de gozaru. Because it would take too much time. And sessha would like  
to take a break after the exam as well.  
  
Sorry for all those who liked this series.  
  
JK the Ryuuen Guardian, 23/06/2002 


	47. 18/06/2002, Tuesday

**_18/06/2002, Tuesday, 6:00pm_**

Finally, the Japanese Dark Age had ended with the exam. And all of us were being tricked by the teachers. They had emphasized how difficult it would be during the last few lessons...but I don't think Umi-san and Kuyami-san, who had given up on revision, would have much problem for the questions.

But I, unfortunately, was the one who got affected the most.

Because I got too nervous last night, and I ended up being the one to stay up all night (instead of Hikaru-san). And I even spent 3 more hours on the reference books. 

That's why I fell into a deep sleep right after I came back from the exam. I don't need to worry about computer that much. It just like Math, whether you know or you don't.

So I could just take a rest for now. But I can't, because Kuu-san was coming up to drag me down and watch the World Cup again. She was obsessed with it. 


	48. 19/06/2002, Wednesday

**_19/06/2002, Wednesday, 9:00pm_**

Finally, our exam was unofficially ended. Why it was "unofficially"? Because we still have the English oral exam on Friday. And Hikaru-san still have her Chemistry exam tomorrow.

Umi-san and Kuyami-san were dancing outside the hall after our computer / Eng. Lit. exam. But when we took a look on the notice board, Umi-san almost stormed away to the staff room to find Namimura-sensei. Because she become one of the student helpers on the day of the oral exam. Which means she could not have her plan of shopping the whole afternoon. She also had forgotten about our drama practice. And she was one of the leading character (she was the "Guardian Devil). I hope she had at least read the script.

The rest of us, while trying ignore Umi-san's protest, were planning about an oral practice tomorrow, since us, the art students, are going to have a holiday tomorrow. We've planned to meet at my place 10:00am. Beside Hikaru-san, Umi-san, Kuyami-san and I, Hikaru-san's classmates, Tanima-san and Tamano-san, wanted join us as well, after they knew about our plan from Hikaru-san. But the 3 of them have to take the Chemistry exam, so they will meet us at lunch time. All of us decided to eat out.

Kuu-san was immediately thrilled when she knew Tanima-san and Tamano-san are coming here. Because, she reminded me that, they were the members of Furil, one of the most popular singer groups. She was quite amazed that I don't know about it, since she knew that we are going to use their song in the Annual Singing Contest.

Ah oh, we have totally forgotten to look at the back of the CD, where the singers' names were written.


	49. 20/06/2002, Thursday

**_20/06/2002, Thursday, 6:00pm_**

Today's so-called practice section of the English Oral went quite well in a sense that, we DID practiced for some time...before we took an "interval" and played _UNO_ instead. Well, in the morning we didn't do anything. Since we don't have enough people for a discussion. We could only practice the role play. Then we went out to a restaurant at about 11:30am to meet Hikaru-san and the others. We discussed a bit about the oral exam, only to find out that Hikaru-san's class seldom have practice on it. Unlike our class, we have at least 2 lessons for oral in a cycle. It seemed like we had to give them a quick tutorial about the exam format.

When we got back home, Kuu-san almost _jumped_ down from the stairs, scaring Yuri-san and Hinagiku-san (they insisted I don't need to be so formal) in the process. And the others just laughed at her, while I sighed. Well, she was just so hyper-active, even more than Hikaru-san sometimes. At least I never saw her _jump_ down the stairs before.

So, Kuu-san finally went back to her room after asking for their autographs. Being popular sure was hard. First we tried out several discussions: 4 people to do the actual work and the other 2 would watch and give comments afterwards. We found out that Yuri-san was doing quite well, but Hikaru-san and Hinagiku-san were too quiet, even we joked that sometimes both of them could be quite noisy. But, of course, we knew that because they didn't know when to speak. Since if you accidentally interrupted the others, marks will be deducted.

All of us decided to have a rest at about 2:00pm. Kuyami-san suggested to play _UNO_ since she had a one with her. But it was a traveling version, or an ultra-delicate version as Umi-san put in. The cards were about 3 x 1.5 cm. And we played some _Furil_ CDs (also brought by Kuyami-san, how come she brought so many things out at a time?) at the same time. But Hikaru-san never play _UNO_ before so we tried to teach her. For the first few rounds, she was always the last one to get rid of all her cards (and Umi-san always being the winner). Even Kuyami-san, Yuri-san and Hinagiku-san joined with Hikaru-san trying to beat Umi-san, they failed twice. Umi-san laughed as the "Triple Alliance" failed to stop her aggression. (Umi-san surely had study History as she can still remember this term) Then we continued again at 3:30pm.

This time, we tried out the role play again. I went back to my room and dug out some pass exam exercises. But when Kuyami-san and I were giving a talk about the role play to Hikaru-san and Hinagiku-san, the rest of them sneaked to Kuu-san's room and read magazines. They made Kuyami-san got all the cushions in the house and threw at them. Then all of them got into a cushion fight.

We tried as hard as we could to ignore the cushion fight. But finally we all went up and drag them down instead of waiting for them. We settled for a final "rehearsal", then we went back to our game of _UNO_ again.

But this time, Umi-san was not doing as well as before. On the other hand, Kuyami-san, who had been losing in the "first round", become the winner. And Hikaru-san managed to get the 3rd place as well. By this time, we had totally forgotten everything about the oral exam already.

But at least we did do something beside playing _UNO_. 

Kuu-san is coming up to drag me down for today's World Cup match. But when did she started to get obsessed with soccer?


	50. 21/06/2002, Friday

_**21/06/2002, Friday, 10:30am**_

That's it. The final ended. Here's the long-waited 4-day holiday.

Now we finally know how the external oral exam will be. First we all wait in the waiting room for the role call. Then the student helpers will tell us which group we belong to and which classroom will we take the exam. After the 6-minute preparation time outside the corridor, we will go into the examination room for the exam. After the role play, the teacher will ask us to sit at the chair, which would make us facing the wall. The discussion will start about 1 minute after the last candidate finished his or her role play.

I got to the waiting room at about 8:00am (since the instruction had said we must arrived there at least 15 minutes before the reporting time). Umi-san, who was in the same reporting time, only got here barely on time. and she was in the first round (8:30 to 9:00am). Didn't she remember the fact that if we're late, we can't take the exam?

Anyway, I was group into the second section, in the same group with Ukyo-san, Li-san and (what a coincidence) Hinagiku-san. And I'm "Candidate C". (But the helper got my name wrong _again_, this time they got me mixed up with Ukyo-san, who's surname is _Kuonji_) Hinagiku-san, who was Candidate A, told me that she was not very sure she could pass or not. I tried to assure her that students seldom got a fail in oral. But she was still very nervous.

Our group was called at about 8:45am (I still did not know why it was 15 minutes earlier than the teachers planned). But we have to sit outside the corridor for about 10 minutes until we could read our paper. Well, Hinagiku-san got her paper first. Because everyone should have the same preparation time. When I could (finally) got my paper, she was being called into the room. But she flashed me a nervous smile before she got into the room.

I read the paper as careful as I could. Because the discussion topic would always have some relations with the role play. This one was about "bad habits". I didn't understand it at first. So I leave it alone since I could find out the answer during the "interview". A little surprise was that Namimura-sensei was the examiner this time. Except a bit stuttering at the beginning, I _think_ I was doing quite well. And I finally understand the meaning of the "bad habit", which meant "smoking, drug abuse, etc". After the role play, I faced the wall and started to worry about the discussion, the part where I didn't have much confidence on. The real torture was the part where I have to hear Ukyo-san's role play and worrying whether I have done anything wrong or not.

During the discussion, I was trying to steal glances to the timer on the table. Since overrun would, again, deduct marks. But at least we could discuss all the topic listed on the instruction sheet. And we tried to make it do not sound like we didn't have enough time.

We have to leave the second floor (where the exam was bring held) immediately. And Hinagiku-san said that she's leaving for the CWS for the newspaper article. Then she remind me about the interview on the IT project...which I have totally forgotten about. She said she wanted to do it at next Thursday's lunch time. But she'll have to discuss it with her partners first.

I could not go home either. We are going to have the drama practice at 11:00am. So now, I'm taking a little rest at the lunch hall. And I could only sit for a little longer before I leave for the hall.

* * *

_**21/06/2002, Friday, 7:00pm**_

The rehearsal was really tiring. Even I don't need to be the actors, I still have to do many backstage work beside the lighting. Like I have to help with the music, because both Kagome-san and Kuyami-san, who were in charge of the system, were still having their exam. And Umi-san was not able to come. At least, I hope that she was not absent on purpose. Because she was the leading role (together with Misao-san).

But she did spent sometime in complaining at the evening. She phoned me and told me her oral exam went quite well. But she missed the World Cup match: England vs. Brazil. And England lost the match. Then she asked whether I wanted to watch the movie _Murder by Numbers_ tomorrow. I told I could go since I don't have anything to do. We hanged up after I told her the next rehearsal will be held next Tuesday after school.


	51. 22/06/2002, Saturday

_**22/06/2002, Saturday, 1:00pm**_

Maybe I really didn't have enough sleep during the exam time. Today, I woke up at 11:30am. And I almost forgot about the movie. Fortunately it didn't start until 2:30pm.

I spent sometime on the computer again. Finally I could have a longer chat in our chat room: 

**Kaze_no_Seirei:** Hello, minna-san.  
**FightingSpirit325: **Hey Fuu! It's been a while! ^_  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** Hello, Meiling-san. Are you coming to Japan this summer?  
**MachoRush:** I see that your "exam" finally ended. Good, Lantis was driving me crazy.  
**FightingSpirit325: **I'm planning to come. I would like to see my cousin too. Too bad Shourin had to come back.

Shourin was Kuyami-san's real name.

**Kaze_no_Seirei:** (To Meiling-san) Umi-san will be thrilled to meet you. (To Zazu-san) And what do you mean by "Lantis was driving me crazy"?  
**Pharle_Fantasies:** What he meant was that the guys type nothing but "sigh" when they knew that you guys were not online again.  
*** Dashing-kenshi is now online*  
Pharle_Fantasies:** Ah oh.  
**FightingSpirit325: **Here we go!**  
MachoRush: **One of the 3 Cephirian Romeos.  
**Pharle_Fantasies:** We'll leave you guys alone now.**  
FightingSpirit325: **See'ya!  
*** ****MachoRush ****is now offline *  
* ****Pharle_Fantasies ****is now offline *  
* FightingSpirit325 is now offline ***

I can't believe they are starting to act like Umi-san as well!

**Dashing-kenshi:** Lone time no see!  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** Presea-san is going to forbid you online again if she see your "long" time no see. *Giggle* But it's getting better.  
**Dashing-kenshi:** I still could not understand this "exam" thing. How come it took so long.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** I don't know either.  
**Dashing-kenshi:** When are you guys coming next time?  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** Next weekend...about 6 days later. We coming right after school.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** I've got to go. I have to meet Umi-san for a movie.

Then the line was being cut off suddenly.

* * *

_**22/06/2002, Saturday, 10:00pm**_

Umi-san didn't let me go home until 7:00pm. The movie didn't take this long but Umi-san was dragging us (beside me, Kaoru-san and Misao-san were there as well) around the mall, looking for DVD. She bought the whole _Ayashi no Ceres_ series while Kaoru-san only bought a _Kinki Kids _CD. 

And Hikaru-san phoned me. She remind me about the Pop-song Singing Contest and we still have to practice. Because she knew that the _Furil_ was participating too, but they are not going to use their song. We agreed to meet at 2:00pm Monday (it's a holiday for no reason) at Umi-san's place. Because she got the Karaoke version. Then I told her about my chat room experience. She stuttered for sometime then she find an excuse and got away (_"My...my brothers are calling me for...for a Kendo practice! Bye!"_ Who would practice at 10:00pm? Even they've got a dojo of their own...)

But since I have stuttering problems of my own sometimes, so I could only starred at the phone and awed.

How come I have to be that shy around _a certain person_?


	52. 23/06/2002, Sunday

_**23/06/2002, Sunday, 10:00pm**_

I think I did nothing beside walking around the house today.

It's strange. I wanted the exam to end. But now I can't find anything to do, beside worrying about next Tuesday, where we have to see our paper again.

Well...I did do something else: I've watched another World Cup match with Kuu-san, played a new RPG. And chatted with Misao. We're starting to talk about our Archery practice in the summer vocation. We wanted to set it at the usual time. But she afraid that would interrupt some extra lessons.

But today was still a boring day.

* * *

Because I was too bored...

**Things that may (or will) happened on Tuesday:**

- The distribution of the History, Math, English, Geog. and computer paper  
- The announcement of Summer Holiday homework  
- Chisaka-sensei gave us a sure-no-one-will-listen lecture because no one will do the computer project, even he threatened to deduct our exam marks.  
- Kuyami-san and I being murdered by Umi-san because the results (she would kill us even we only got 1 mark higher than her)  
- Umi-san shouted on top of her lung after we received our Parents' Day notice.  
- Ditto after she received her Eng. Lit paper  
- Ditto after Hikaru-san "got on her nerves" when she told her not to worry about exam result.


	53. 24/06/2002, Monday

_**24/06/2002, Monday, 10:20pm**_

How come whenever we planned to have some important practice, we would end up playing _UNO_ instead?

Like today, we DID have our practice at the beginning. We've practice the words for several times, thought about the clothes. We have to dress according to the "colors of _Furil_": red, blue and green...then somehow, Umi-san wanted to "take a break" and started to watch the other Furil MTV (I have to say, I really liked the _Virgin Love_ video). But after that, she said she thought of some really good movements--we can't just stand on the stage and not moving right? I think it would take some time to perfect it. Fortunately we still have about a week time. The only problem was that we still have our drama practice.

We didn't start our _UNO_ until 3:00pm though (an improvement compare with the last time, we started at two). Like last time, we're playing the _Furil _CD (I think that Umi-san had completely forgotten A*Teens by now). We're discussing about things--from school to Cephiro--at the same time. And I can't believe it...Umi-san was asking about the ball again! It's a month ago already! Well, Umi-san didn't know how to give up when it comes to gossiping.

I have a feeling that Kuu-san was coming up...I better pretend that I'm sleeping so she won't kick me out for the computer. And tomorrow I have to go to school...

* * *

_**Author's note**_

fanfiction.net was being *censored* and did not allow sessha to upload. It even made sessha lost a few entries...bad computer...

Okay, now sessha was freed from the exam (JK started to dance around). But it's quite sad that _Wedding Peach_ (the rerun) was ended as well. And sessha had finished the site! Please go and see! http://kerochan.uhome.net/angelndevil. And sessha managed to drag Iris (my dear friend also the distant relative of Fuu) into the crazy World of Fangirls. Guess who she liked the most? Hehe...Sessha is not telling de gozaru yo! Find out in the site. ^^x But she like Scarlet the best...it's a bit sad because sessha liked Hinagiku better...Later sessha should try and let her see MKR too!

And since it's been too long, sessha was not going to dig up the review and write the Thank You List. Reikka Shin'en sessha if you want. Sessha was just too tired and lazy. But sessha would never ever forget how you, the honored reviewers, encouraged sessha to carry on even in the exam...

Well then, if FF.net do not berserk again...See you guys tomorrow!

JK, 24/06/2002


	54. 25/06/2002, Tuesday

_**25/06/2002, Tuesday, 3:30pm--still at school**_

Today, 4 of the 7 things that I "predicted" on Sunday had came true. Namimura-sensei announced the summer vocation assignment through the PA system today. Because she was afraid that we would throw all our books at her if she told us during lesson. Well, the assignment is that we have to read a book (English of course) and do an oral report when we come back to school. Umi-san said that was boring (just because she don't want to read any books).

The second "prediction" came true was the threat of the computer project. But everybody was busying starring at either the computer screen or the exam paper. The highest mark in the class was _**98% **_and I got a 96%. Kuyami-san, who claimed that she never touch the computer textbook or notes or whatever, got a 83% as well (and Sango-san almost choked her to death because she didn't believe her).

Umi-san did shouted as loud as she could when she got the notice, and trashing around the classroom at the same time. But she didn't scream because of the Eng. Lit. result. The reason was...their Eng. Lit. teacher Ms. Kempston (a westerner) was away for a week. So instead of giving them back the exam paper, she gave them a set of post-exam homework. And they still have a summer holiday homework to come...(yes, she did shout at poor Hikaru-san as well)

And today I still manage to keep my life safe from Umi-san's threat. Even I got the second highest mark (in the class) in Math this time. But I've got messed up the time table. So it turned out that we don't have any History lesson today. But now we only have History and Economics, also the English paper 2 and 3 left. Since we have talked about the Japanese paper already. According to Sorai-sensei, many of us had failed in the paper 2 (usage). Fortunately the composition managed to give us a pass. But something quite unfair had happened to Umi-san. Sorai-sensei was talking about the comp., when he was scolding the students who wrote their essay too short, he scold Umi-san as well. But Umi-san had written almost 4 pages which could be consider a bit too long. Even he found out later, he didn't say a thing. Which caused a big trouble to us, since she is going to drag to the Karaoke bar to release her anger 15 minutes later.

We've received the post-exam activity time table as well. Most of them was not really interesting. Except about the prize-giving ceremony on the 10/07. Somehow, I got another award, which was the Avid Readers Award of the English Reading Program. And I have to tell Umi-san and Hikaru-san about out interview...

Oh no, here comes a fuming Umi-san.

* * *

_**25/06/2002, Tuesday, 9:00pm**_

Believe me, never go to the Karaoke with Umi-san. For the sake of your hearing.

Because of the discussion of exam paper, Umi-san was more than depressed (she said that) and furious (this was what we saw) after school. She dragged Sango-san, Kagome-san, Miroku-san (actually he just come together without an invitation, not that we mind), Kamatari-san, Hikaru-san and I to the new bar she discovered on Sunday. But for most of the time, only Kamatari-san and Umi-san could hold onto the mic. long enough to say something. The rest of us only watch and drink. And Umi-san was not _singing_, she was _shouting _through the mic. Since she was "releasing her anger". But we still have 2 more subjects and a total of 4 papers to go! I wonder who would be the victim to her anger tomorrow. I hope it would not be Hikaru-san again.

Back to the Karaoke Party (as Kamatari-san put in). Like I said, except Umi-san and Kamatari-san, the rest of us could only look and shook our heads at their mic. fight. We did try to get the mic. But they always got their ways in snatching it back. Since Umi-san was in her rabid rage stage (good term, Sango-san), so all the songs she chose were rap songs. Sometimes 1 or 2 curses will pop up as well. The only bad thing was that, our ears hurt (she was too loud!)

And Kuu-san called her friends to practice for a drama for a special performance during the summer. Her friends were as noisy as Umi-san.

What should I do?


	55. 27/06/2002, Thursday

_**27/06/2002, Thursday, Japanese lesson**_

Sorai-sensei was back to his lecture again. Since he decided to ignore our protest and follow the footsteps of the Jap. History teacher: gives us formal lesson even it was post-exam period. 

Of course, no one--I mean _not a single soul_--in our class bother to listen to him. Because it was not related to exam of any kind. What we were interested was 4 coming events in this period:

- The Pop-song Singing Contest   
- The Annual Dance Contest   
- The Annual Drama Competition  
- Joint School Variety Show

And I have joined 3 of the 4 events mentioned above. I was one of the stage managers in the V-show. And for this year, we are ultra busy because the Student Union (the one in charge of the whole thing) managed to talk _Furil_ into being the special guest of the V-show.

Speaking of them (the _Furil _I mean), the interview for the IT Project prize was arranged in Friday after school. Since these 2 days we only have lessons till noon. I hope it won't take too long, since we're going to Cephiro after it.

* * *

_**27/06/2002, Thursday, 6:00pm**_

Just back from another drama practice. And according to Kagome-san, we will be the first team in the whole performance.

Yes, _first team_. It was decided by drawing lots. And everyone was trying to beat her up.

Besides this, our rehearsal was getting better. At least Umi-san had memorized all her lines. The tools were ready. Now only a few clothes were not finished. Kagura-san said that she was to aim for the Best Costume Award and, of course, the Overall Champion. Because our team has broken the record of having at 9 or 10 clubs joined to form a team. 

* * *

**_Author's Note _**(It's been a long time, right?)

FANFICTION.NET SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~!!!!!

Now sessha had shouted out...let's get onto the topic. JK HAD PASSED THE EXAM!! ALL SUBJECT!! EVEN CHINESE AND MANDARIN DE GOZARU!! Barely though. Sessha almost failed Chinese and Economics (but sessha got the highest mark in English, hehe)...Sessha's hardest time had passes...So sessha is writing another Omake de gozaru yo! It would take some time because lots of discussions had to be made between me and the "casts" (namely Kathy-baka, Iris and Carman the real-life-version Momopii, don't let her hear this or you'll never see this ficcie update again.). But sessha promised it would be up around Sunday de gozaru!

So~ Did anyone here missed the **Thank You List**?

**FuuMegami-sama: **Well, ya'know, sessha found it quite difficult to type wrong things intentionally de gozaru. Sessha means, with his _brilliant_ typing skill, it can't be any normal mistakes right?

**zipp-dono: **Sessha seldom goes to chatroom as well. And you are out of school right after the exam? Cool! Sessha had to stuck in this crap until 10th July...And one week no fanfic had driven sessha crazy de gozaru...Especially after starring at the Chinese for 4 *censored* days...

**link no miko-dono: **Yep, sessha was done with the exam. And this site was really troublesome! Like yesterday sessha can't log in to upload a word...Don't worry about your opinion de gozaru. Of course sessha will continue to write!

Please stay in tune for the Omake! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!

JK, 27/06/2002

PS on 14/07/2002: Damn it, as everyone can see, the ffn.net decide to go berserk for another 2 whole weeks. Now it's up, but sessha's compie was down! But sessha promised that sessha would upload all those missed entries **and** the new sequel: _Princess in her Summer Break_. Again sessha lost the 26/06/2002's entry. Sorry for all inconvenience. And Omake will come as soon as possible, okay? Sorry again and please review!


End file.
